Unnamed
by annieDD
Summary: A young woman, Aoife Murphy, starts working as a part of the well known BAU team. There will be some old, familiar faces, new friends, new criminal minds to understand, and, of course, new problems. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so this is not my first fanfic, but it is my first fanfic in English and the first one I'm actually putting out there. I usually don't let anyone see my work, but I thought I should give this a try. The story will be called Unnamed, 'cause I'm not that good in naming my work :) I hope you like it, read it, and wait for the next chapter! And yes, please don't be mad if I made some mistakes, like I said, English is not my first language. And for the record, I do not own Criminal Minds, or Mick Rawson (he's from Criminal Minds: Suspect behavior). For now I only own the female lead, that doesn't have a name yet! (guess that's my MO :D). That's it from me, hope you enjoy! :)**

I looked up to the ceiling. I didn't notice this before, but there was a big brown stain, right over my bed. God, I guess I'll have to talk to the guy who lives in the apartment above mine. I'm not sure if I even know his name. But seriously, who has a water stain in their bedroom? What on Earth did he do up there? To be honest, I'm not exactly sure I do want to know the answer to that question.

-What is it?-he asked me and I turned around, careful not to let my emotions be seen on my face.

-I'm kinda tired.-I said in a quiet voice.-You know that I got a big day tomorrow.-As I said that, he let out a sigh and raised himself up the bed.-If you want to stay, you can.-I sad and he turned around to look me in the face. Mick is a smart man. Even if his specialty wasn't to know when people lie, I guess he would have realized that I didn't really want him here over night. Still, I tried not to be that transparent.

-Nah, it's ok.-he said with a small smile, but I didn't take it as very genuine.-Good luck tomorrow and call me.-he said as he put on his T shit. I smiled as I covered myself with the sheets, since I had to lock the door after he leaves. We were quite, and when I looked up, I saw him looking at me in a strange way, like he is about to ask me something he knows I don't want to be asked. Chances are that that is exactly what he was thinking of. But, thankfully, he decided to say nothing and just kissed me on the forehead. I offered him a small smile. For the time being, this is as far as my affection goes.

-Good luck.-he said, turned around and I closed the door behind him. As soon as I closed the door, I rest my forehead on it. I barely stop myself from hitting the door with my fist. Instead, I take a deep breath and turn around. I really was tired, but more than that, I really needed a cigarette right now.

Every time I light a late night cigarette, ironically, I think about the meaning of life. I say ironically, since every single cigarette is killing me, bit by bit. Even though I know that, I never seem to quit smoking. Instead, I smoke a pack a day. And in these lonely moments, I think about everything.

Right now I was thinking of the fact that I am incapable of having a relationship. Not only a serious one, but any kind of relationship, whatsoever. I'm 25 years old. People say I'm good looking. I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't noticed it, but honestly, I find it irrelevant. I am athletically built, with long, brown hair, dark, brown eyes and slightly pale tan. And I do not have time. Seriously, whatever I am doing, I never seem to have enough time. Maybe that is just an excuse, but that has to be at least one of the reasons to why I'm single. But the fact is, I'm always doing something. First there was high school. And then there was university. First, English literature, for two years. And then, psychology. After a year on that, I chose something a bit more specific. Psychological and behavioral sciences. And now, Quantico, FBI, BAU. Yup, I think that the troubles in my love life are only just starting.

I'm studying most of the time. And when I'm not doing that, I'm training. And I move around. A lot. I started off in NYC, and then I moved to the UK, than I returned again to the states, to New York. And now, I'm splitting my time between Washington D.C. and Quantico, Virginia.

When I say I don't stop, I really mean it. Sometimes I don't even talk to my best friend for a whole month! Nina is in New York, and I'm here. She understands, and she doesn't take it the wrong way, but that doesn't make it right. When I barely talk to my BFF, how can I even have the time to date?!

There were guys, I'm not gonna lie. But I only had one serious relationship in my entire life! Ian, while we were studying in Cambridge. It lasted for two years. And I didn't even blink when I ended it. The funny thing is that I actually loved the guy, with all my heart. But I knew that he couldn't handle the fact that I was going to try to join the FBI. So I didn't even blink, let alone cry. And since Ian, there was a string of two month "relationships", a couple of one night stands. Until Mick came along.

I met him at the academy. We clicked, I'll admit it. But I simply don't know how to be in a stupid relationship. I can't choose for the both of us, and I can't allow someone to choose for me. I was never able to be in a WE thing. It was always just me.

And Mick realized that, pretty much since our first conversation. At least that's what he told me. He also said that he can handle it. That what I want is what he wants and that we both don't have time to have anything more than that. So, since then, we went out for a couple of times, just to be seen in public, because most of the time, we're either at my apartment, or his house. In theory, meaningless sex.

But I'm not so sure about it. There were situations when I thought that he likes me more than he will ever admit. He never stayed overnight at my place. I'm the one who kicks him out every time, in a subtle way, of course. Tonight was different. I offered him to stay, but only because I saw that that is what he wanted. And he did. Hey, I have a degree in psychological and behavioral science. I'm not that stupid. I could clearly see that he wanted something more, something that I will never be able to give him. And if he can't accept that, than this will no longer continue. Which would be such a shame, since I'm having the best sex I ever had. But that is where the line is drawn. Just sex. Great sex, but just sex. No emotions.

As soon as I finished my cigarette, I got up from my couch, and went to my bedroom. I got rid of the sheets I was still carrying with my, and put on my underwear and a black, oversized t shirt that I usually sleep in. When my head hit the pillow, I got face to face with that stupid stain on my ceiling. Annoyed, I turned to the other side. Tomorrow really is a big day for me, so I might as well sleep.

I read somewhere that you shouldn't pick your favorite song as an alarm. Whoever said that, was right. A part of me started to genuinely hate Bon Jovi's You give love a bad name.

But, I knew what I was supposed to do. So I hit my phone, silencing Jon, at least for now.

I did my usual morning routine, after which I took a good look in the mirror before putting on my make-up. I looked like I didn't sleep much, even though I slept about 7 hours. No biggie, nothing a little concealer couldn't hide. So I put on my make-up, concealer, mascara, eye liner, and a dark red lipstick. My hair was still well styled since the day before I was at the hair salon, so I just brushed a little bit.

I knew I was supposed to look formal today, so I picked out my favorite, dark, navy blue pants with a matching blazer, white button up shirt and high heels that were not that high. Today I have to be my best professional self. And today, I'm gonna kick ass.

With my gone on my side and my badge and identification in my back pocket, I was ready to go. A smiled to myself in the mirror, like I was encouraging myself. Today needs to be a good day. Whenever you start a new job, you don't want the first day to be lame. I'm gonna do my best for it not to be that way. But, in order for me to be on my best behavior, I needed to drink my morning coffee. Starbucks is gonna be my first stop.

15 minutes later, I was in my black Range Rover, drinking my usual iced caffè mocha and listening to Arctic Monkeys. Okay, as soon as I arrive at my destination, I'm gonna be all work and no play, but for now, I'm free to be my goofy, a bit crazy, self. So I rolled down my windows, turned the volume up and started singing R U Mine, along with Alex Turner. I was feeling far more confident about my first day than I was just minutes ago. I guess music has that influence on you. I'm not complaining, nuh huh. There was a big smile on my face and I was ready for the rest of the 50 minute drive. And for my first day as a member of one of the BAU teams. I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was getting closer to the Academy, I stopped singing and I turned down the volume. Yup, the professional part of my personality had just taken over.

I was nervous, but I already knew that people and my colleagues won't see it. I can be a very good actress if I want and need to.

It's not like I hadn't been here before. Every new job I started, the feeling was the same. My experience tells me that it will all be fine, as soon as I relax, and I will relax in the first couple of minutes. I just need to take in a deep breath or two, and step out of my car like I own the world.

I showed my identification to the agent at the gate, and I went straight to the parking lot. As soon as I stopped the car, I took a deep breath, paused for a couple of seconds, said to myself the well-known "You can do it!'' and I stepped outside. I grabbed my bag and entered the building.

Like every single FBI office, this one was also very hectic, full of agents running around, trying to catch the bad guy. A from now on, I'm gonna be one of them. This is exactly what I wanted, and that realization made me smile.

-Excuse me.-I heard a voice behind me say, and I turned around. I recognized the person that was standing in front of me. I've been to many lectures in which Aaron Hotchner was speaking and I think that I could recognize him if someone was to wake me up in the middle of the night and show me his picture.-Can I help you?-he asked. As always, formal. I knew him, but he didn't know me.

-Yes sir.-I said with a small smile on my face. Yes, I'm still nervous as hell, but I'll be damned if I let him see that. Sometimes I truly hated the fact that I was surrounded by profilers.-I'm supervisory special agent Aoife Murphy.-I said, and I instantly saw on his face that he remembers me, at least by name.-I was actually supposed to find you.-I said and he smiled. Ok, good start. At least I think.

-Aaron Hotchner-he said, as we finally shook hands.-Why don't you follow me, so that I can introduce to the rest of the team, and show you your work space?-he asked, and I nodded, with a smile on my face. As I followed him, I realized that this is it. I won't get another chance to make a first impression, let alone a good first impression. Usually, I'm not pretty good in first impressions, when I don't let my nervousness get the best of me. And why am I worrying again? Aaron Hotchner was probably the only person I really needed to impress today. He's my boss now. And my co-workers only need to be fond of me, as far as I'm considered. Yes, I need to be on good terms with them, but I don't need to impress them. Well, that was the way it usually went, and I'm pretty sure this one won't be different.

I followed Hotchner into one big room. I saw that on the walls there were boards with photos attached to them. Not just any photos, but crime scene photos. If I was new to this, I would have flinched, but I guess I'm just not that new. Then, as I searched the rest of the room, I paid attention to the people that were already sitting behind a big, round table. One of them I slightly recognize from the academy, I think he was a guest lecturer or something. He is pretty handsome, I must say. And I definitely recognized the other guy. I'm positive that he is Dr. Reid, a genius who works as a profiler. Every single SS Agent heard of him. Then there were two women, one blonde, petite, friendly looking, and the other one a brunette, a bit more intimidating. And then, I saw him. As soon as I looked at David Rossi, a huge smile was on my face, as well on his. At that point, I didn't even think of everyone else in the room with us. I just ran towards him, and hugged him, as hard as I could. I could hear him smiling. Not that big of a surprise.

-Um, you two know each other?-I heard Hotchner ask. Oh crap. I thought they knew. Double crap.

-Well yes.-said Dave with a big smile, that I returned.-We go way back.-he said. Oh God no! With his charming reputation, the rest of the team will think that we were an item! That's just gross.

-David is my uncle.-I said, and, I swear to God, there was a silent sigh of relief amongst every single agent in the room. Can't blame them. Any other situation would have been awkward as hell.

-You never mentioned that you have a niece in the FBI, Rossi.-said the hunk with a smile.

-That's because she is not my niece. Well, not technically.-he said, and I smiled. Oh, the family drama never seems to be away for long enough.-She is the daughter of my second wife's sister. It's been quite a while since we were married, but Aoife and I have always kept in touch.-he said, and I laughed.

-And I never hear the end of it because of the evil duo!-I said, laughing, thinking of my mother and her sister. The two of them are like Cruella De Vill, but times two. I'm still wondering what my father and Dave saw in them. And as I was about to ask that question out loud, I realized that this was not the time, or the place for that. I still hadn't been introduced to the rest of the team, and he we are, chatting.

-It really is good to see you.-Dave said with a smile.-I was excited when Aaron told me that you were joining our team. It was difficult not to announce to everyone that we are family.-he said while laughing.

-I'm sure you will be happy to know that you are not here because of your connections, but because of your capability agent Murphy.-Hotchner said with a small smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. I always had a fear that if people knew who my uncle is, they would think that Dave is the only reason of my success. That's why I kept it under the radar, and that's why he followed my lead. Hearing that they had absolutely no clue about us just makes me happy. Even though David and I aren't uncle and niece ever since his divorce from Aunt Helen, we still consider each other family. Hell, I love him more than I will ever love Aunt Helen, and he knows that very well.

-So, I'm guessing you're the new agent in the team?-asked the intimidating brunette, but with a smile on her face. I should know better. I'm a profiler, it's my job to know that there is more to people than the feeling you have when you first meet them. Chances are that she is a very nice person.

-Yes.-I said with a smile, which the whole team except Hotchner and Dave returned.-Aoife Murphy.-I said as I shook her hand. She is Emily Prentiss. The blonde one is Jennifer Jareaou, but she insisted that I immediately start calling her JJ. The hunk is Derek Morgan, and I was right about Dr. Reid, it really was him. Funny. He is about my age, is twice smarter than me, probably an even better profiler than I will ever be, and yet, he still looks like a Sci Fi fan. But, I'm also a Sci Fi fan, so no judgment there.

-Now that you all met each other, I'm gonna show you your new work space. Follow me Aoife.-Hotchner said. I smiled once more to the rest of the team and Uncle Dave, before I followed Hotchner out the room.

**Ok, the leading lady has a name. :) Criminal Minds fans, meet Aoife, Aoife, meet everyone in the world :) Like I said, there will be some familiar faces, and to Aoife, David Rossi is just that. **

**I'm very efficient when it comes to updates, so you won't wait for long. Please, keep reading, a few reviews would be very nice :) And for anyone, who wants to know, Aoife is a typical Irish name, and Murphy is a typical Irish last name :) If you keep reading, you will learn how on earth does an irish girl work for the FBI :) And, once more, English is not my first language, so, sorry for the mistakes :) Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

I was shown to my desk. It was across the desk that belongs to the hunk. I should really start calling him by his name, shouldn't I?

My workspace wasn't mine yet. It will take some time for me to make it my own, for me to feel comfortable here. I'm not saying that I will put pictures of my cat on the desk, but I will need something more personal. And I don't really have a cat, so there goes my plan to the drain.

Still feeling slightly nervous, I joined the team for a coffee in the round table room. That's how they call it, and it kinda stuck with me. The team was very friendly, and I guess I'm a bit paranoid. That fear that they might judge me because of my family connections never really left me. To be honest, I've been carrying that for quite some time, probably since high school. That's why I went to the UK. There, even if someone thought that I had some kind of connections, they had their mouth shut. I miss that.

Part of me wanted to talk only to Dave, but I knew that that wouldn't be a good idea. I'll have plenty of time for that latter, and right now I need to get to know the people that I will basically live with.

-So.-said JJ with a smile on her face.-The number one question. Why this job?-she asked, and I laughed, as Derek, Spencer, Emily and Uncle Dave smiled. That really is the number one question for us.

-The truth is that I have no idea.-I said with a smile.-When I was growing up, I was sure that I wanted to be either an actress, or a writer. So I studied English literature. And then, I just realized that that probably isn't the thing for me. Dave and his cool job probably influenced me in a way, but when I realized that I want to be a profile, I knew that it really wasn't that cool.-

-What do you mean; I hear all the time that this is a cool job.-Morgan said and I smiled. Oh, I know from whom he hears that. I bet that's his flirt tactic number one. What can I say, takes one to know one.

-Not always.-I said with a smile, and I knew all of them understood exactly what I meant. It is not easy being a profiler. You primary job description is to get inside of the UnSub's mind, and most of the time, that is not the place you want to be. And, also, horrific crime scenes are one of the things you never get used to, no matter how many times you see them. I know that from my own experiences, and also from Dave's stories. It isn't that unusual for a profiler to just lose it. To lose it, to stop believing that there is any good in this world of ours. When we lose it, we run away. Wow, not the best opinion about the job I'll just start to do.

-I would have preferred if you decided to be an actress.-Dave sad quietly, and we all broke into laughter.

-Jee, thanks Uncle Dave, for having that much faith in me.-I said, while laughing, and he laughed as well.

-I didn't say you weren't an ass kicking profiler, I just said that I would be much happier if you were in Hollywood, kissing some teenage hearth rob than catching serial killers.-he said.

-Well, than, thank you for believing in my acting abilities, since you see me kissing a teenage hearth rob.-I said, and they all laughed. It was nice being with him again. I've missed him. Ever since I've joined the FBI, I barely had time for myself and my friend with benefits , let alone anyone else. Even family.

-Hotch said you're pretty good. It seems to me that we're lucky to have you.-said Spencer.

-Thanks.-I said with a genuine smile. I'm off to a good start.-But, let's not get ahead of ourselves, we'll see who good I actually am, once we get a case.-I said, and Emily looked at me with shock.

-Do not say that!-she said, but she was also laughing.-You'll wish for more slow days like this one.-

-Oh, I know.-I said with a smile.-I was always either studying or training, so I'm not that big when in comes to a social life. I'll get used to this easily.-

-No, Aoife, thank you for thinking we don't have a social life.-said Derek and we all laughed.

-Well, you're the only one that actually has one, so she's not that wrong.-JJ said with a huge smile.

-All you gotta do is try babe.-Derek said with a smile, and we all laughed while he left the room.

-It's good to have a lot of fun, considering what you do for a living. And I, from today.-I said.

-It's not always like this, but we try.-Emily said with a small smile. She really seems nice now, not at least as intimidating as I thought she was.

-Aoife Murphy is a typical Irish name, isn't it?-all of the sudden Spencer asked. He surprised me.

-Yeah, it is, but not many people even notice it.-I said with a smile. And slightly confused.

-Aoife's dad was Irish.-said Dave, probably trying to protect me from revealing too much information I didn't really want to reveal. But I have a feeling that every one of them noticed the past tense in that sentence. It's our job to notice that kind of stuff.

-Well, my real name was Clio Aoife Murphy, but I changed it when I was 18. My mommy dearest had a strange faze when I was born and wanted me to have a crazy name, instead of something that suggest who I actually am. So I changed it. She still calls me Clio, of course.-I said and they all laughed.

-Hey, if you're free tonight, we can go out for a drink.-JJ said with a smile on her face.-Emily, you, me, Garcia, our technical analyst… Just a regular girl's night out.

-Actually, I'm abducting her tonight, there is a lot to catch up.-Dave said, the moment I was about to open my mouth and say I already have plans, with Mick at the back of my head.

-And no one thought that I already have some plans?-I asked with a huge smile.

-Well, you said so yourself, none of us really have a social life.-Spencer said. We were silent for a couple of seconds.

-Point taken.-I said and we all laughed.

After a surprisingly slow day, I was driving behind Dave, to his beloved 'mansion'. I had to text Mick, because we kinda had a plan for tonight, and I'm not usually one of those who change the plans in the last minute. Guess that'll have to change once the actual work starts.

I had to go with Dave tonight. Not just because he's my uncle and he invited me. I also had to talk to him. He is something like my moral guidance, as he was ever since I met him, when I was only 10.

As soon as he started cooking, I realized that I didn't just miss him, but his culinary skills as well. One of the many things David Rossi ever taught me.

We were catching up while drinking wine and cooking. Of course, one glass for me. It was a long drive back.

-Once you get to know them a bit more, you're gonna love them.-Dave said, while eating his signature pasta dish.

-I already like them, so I guess you're right. As always.-I said and he smiled.

-I don't want to make myself sound older than I'm actually am, but it feels like it was yesterday when you were just a little girl, running around the house, asking me if I can teach you how to shoot a gun.-he said, and I laughed to the memory.

-Always was a strange kid, wasn't I?-he laughed at my question.-Times change Uncle Dave, but I have a feeling that in a way, I'm always gonna be that kid.-I said, and I felt my phone vibrating.-Sorry.-I said as I looked at the phone. Mick.

No biggie ;) How was your first day?

I smiled before I replied.

Not bad at all :) I'll call you tomorrow, think I'm gonna hit the bed early tonight.

I started to look up, but the answer was already there.

If Bed isn't a hot new D.C. nightclub, sweet dreams. It it's a nightclub, have fun ;)

Again, I smiled.

Very funny agent Rawson. Good night ;)

Finally, I left the phone and returned to David, who was giving me "the look"

-What?-I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew the answer to that one.

-Come one, those text are 21st century love letters.-he said with a smile.

-And a quick way of communicating too, uncle Dave.-I said. He's not gonna buy it. He's good.

-Who's the guy Aoife?-he asked with his all knowing smile. I give up.

-Just a guy.-I answered simply. Wow, I really don't want him to know this one.

-Ok, too much information.-he said and I laughed.-I'm not gonna push it.-

-Nuh huh, I know you SSA Uncle David Rossi. You're not gonna push it tonight, but one of these days, it's gonna be your brand new hot topic.-

-You know me so well.-he said with a smile, and took a sip of wine. All I could do was laugh. When it comes to David Rossi, there's not much else you can do. The guy's unstoppable. And considering the fact that I'm sleeping with a Supervisory Special Agent from another BAU team, this is not something that brings me joy.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mornin' guys.-JJ said as she entered the round table room. We all said something in reply, but not one word made sense. Jet lagged and tired from the last case, we weren't that cooperative today.

-What do you got for us?-asked Hotch. Business as usual, at the BAU conference room this morning.

-Abduction and sexual abuse.-she said. Sadly enough, those were the magic words. We were all awake now.-UnSub abducts children, both male and female in the park, keeps them for exactly a week and then he releases them.-

-He just lets them go?-I asked and JJ nodded.-Did any of the children see his face?-

-Two didn't, and two of them still won't speak of the experience.-she said. Experience. What a word.

-That's understandable, but what is the time range between the abductions?-Reid asked.

-One week. The last victim was released a day ago, so it won't be long before he strikes again.-

-Why did they wait this long to contact us?-Derek asked-I mean, there is a clear pattern. How many child abductors have you met that actually let the victims run to safety?-he asked, and he was right.

-We're probably dealing with the classic, small town cop syndrome.-Emily said. Oh, you gotta love those idiots.-Calling the FBI to lead or even assist the case makes him appear incompetent.-she said.

-Well, that's why we have so little time to understand and stop this UnSub.-Dave said quietly.

-Rossi's right. Get ready. Wheels up in 30.-Hotch said and left the room.

With my go bag by my side, we were playing cards, and waiting for the plain to take off. As I was told, when it comes to cards, the Las Vegas native and genius, Spencer Reid, usually doesn't have a chance of losing. That's probably true, if we were playing poker. Now, on the other hand, when it comes to rummy, I'm not going down that easily. And that's how I won two times in a row. And we didn't even take off.

-It's not pure luck Spence.-I said with a smile, while the rest of the team was laughing, and he was frowning at both mine and his cards, checking where the hell it went wrong.-When I broke my leg when I was what, like, 16, I was in a hospital for a while. The nurses taught me everything I know about cards.-

I smiled, because it was obvious that he was shaken up by the fact that he lost. And I think it's a good thing that he did. He might be a genius, but he shouldn't think so high of himself. Not even the genius.

-Okay, guys?-Hotch called us and we all turned to give him our full attention.-When we get to Dark Falls, we need to get a profile ready as soon as possible. Rossi, Murphy, Reid, I want you to go and talk to the latest victim. Aoife, I hope she'll open up to you. Do your best.-he said, and I nodded.-Morgan, Prentis and I will go to the park, to see where he actually maneuvers. JJ, you deal with the press, I'm guessing that the local news station will be waiting for us. Remember guys, this is a small town we're going to, and information travels fast. We stick to our work, and our work only, and we pay attention to detail, even more than ever. There is a strong chance that this UnSub was very close to the kids.-Hotch said, and we all nodded. This is going to be a bad on.

The truth is, it never gets easy. You hope it does. There might even come a time when you're pretty much positive that it had gotten easier, but the truth is, it doesn't.

Yes, the worse is when the victims are sweet, innocent children. That can be very, very difficult to deal with, considering how much time we usually have when it comes to child abductions.

But it isn't easier if it's a woman, a man, an elder person, a prostitute, or even another bad guy. Those scenes, they stick to you. You can never really forget them. Try, and it won't work. The only thing that does work is trying to move one. Try not to memorize it in every single perfect detail. But even if you do that, God only knows that there will be another case coming tomorrow, the day after that, and the day…

When we landed, we went straight to the police station. It was small, but we don't need much space. Especially when we're working on a tight schedule as we are now. Dave, Spence and I didn't waste much time, and we were already on our way to the last victim's house. I heard Do I wanna know and I reached for my pocket. I really need to change that ring tone. I love it, but it's kinda unprofessional.

I swear, my heart dropped when I saw who was calling me. Mick. It'll be suspicious if I don't answer.

-Hey, what's up?-I answered. Really Aoife, what's up? That's the best you can do? Really?!

-Nothing, just calling to check on you.-Mick said. If he didn't have that sexy, Welsh accent, I would probably get mad. But that accent… uh!

-I'm in Georgia, working a case.-I said. Even though he probably already knew that. It truly was a miracle that we work in the same building and not even once did we ran into each other.-I can call you as soon as I get back to D.C.-I said. The thing is, I'm in a car with two other people, one of which is my uncle. And I know that he is listening, even if Reid isn't. I'm not too keen on arranging a sex date with the two of them by my side, listening or not.

-Yeah, that'll be good.-he said. Again with the accent! I bet I would never be able to have an argument with him. The sound of his voice just… leaves me melting. And I'm not even in love with him! God knows how I would feel if I was!-Be careful Aoife.-he said, not so jokingly.

-Always am.-I said before I hung up. I could just feel Dave's stare on me.

-Was that the guy?-he asked me. Well, at least his not pretending that he's not interested.

-I really don't wanna talk about it.-And yes, I was silently praying that he will drop it already.

-Oh come on!-he said while laughing. For a man his age, he sure can be a pretty big kid.

-Actually, Rossi, I guess it isn't that unusual that a niece doesn't want to talk about her sex life with her uncle.-Reid said, in his kind-of-cute-know it all-way. My mouth droped.

-REID!-both Uncle Dave and I yelled at the same time. This whole conversation was just… wrong!

-What did I say?-he asked. I couldn't have myself. He was genuinely confused. I don't know him that well, but I know that he's a good guy. And socially awkward too.

-Never mind.-I said to him with a small smile. Seriously, how can anyone get mad with that guy?

After meeting with the little girl's family and explaining to them what we'll try to do, I was the one who was chosen to go and talk to the girl, April. It was the right choice. No one wants to hear what that girl has been through, but I'm a girl. If she'll open up to anyone about what happened to her, it will be to a female. And all I can do is try my best to help her, in any way that I can.

-Sweetheart.-her mother said, while peeking in a room that had a poster taped on it, saying April's Room.-There is a lady that needs to talk to you, is that okay?-she asked with a small smile, and then turned to me.-Just be easy on her, okay?-the mother asked from me, and I nodded.

-Don't worry.-I said in a low voice, trying to calm her down, at least a little bit. There wasn't much use to it. I can't imagine a mother not worried for her daughter that just went through all that.-My job is to help her.-I said, and the mother nodded, letting me pass her on my way to April's room.

The room was pink and girly, like a typical room in which an eight year old girl lives in. almost immediately my eyes were on April. She was scared, I could see that very clearly. I smiled a little bit.

-Hey April.-I said quietly, but she didn't offer me a response.-You've got a beautiful room. It reminds me of my room, when I was your age.-I said, and then again, no response.-My name is Aoife, and I'm here to talk to you, if you can, okay? If you don't want to, we won't push it sweetie.-I said with a small smile.

-You have a cool name.-she said quietly after a couple of seconds. I smiled. Victory. She will talk.

-Thank you.-I said with a small smile, while I sad on the floor, next to her bed. She moved a little bit towards me. She trusted me.-And I think your name is pretty cool to.-I said and she smiled.

-But not like Aoife.-she said with a smile on her face. But, the smile wasn't there for long. Who could blame here? God knows what she's been through. And now she has to relive it, yet again.

-You're gonna ask me about him, won't you?-she asked me quietly.

-If you don't want to talk, I'll understand. But I'm not gonna lie, it will help me a lot if you would tell me what happened. I'm here to help you and to catch the bad guy. Anything you remember can be helpful. And then we could make sure that he will never do this again. But if you don't think you can do it, just say the word, and I'm out.-I said and she smiled a little bit. Kids like me. Shame I won't have my own.

-I was in the park with my mommy…-

**Ok guys, that's it from me for today. I won't make any promises, but I'll try and update tomorrow. If I don't, then in two days, I'll be back :). It wasn't easy writing about April and that's why I left out the "bad part". No one wants to read or imagine that. I have to say it one more time, I don't own the Criminal Minds, or anyone accept Aoife. And April, I did invent that one on my own :( Keep reading, a few reviews would be awesome :) And as Garcia would say, bye bye my lovelies :) **


	5. Chapter 5

-We need to find this son of a bitch.-I said as Dave, Spence and I walked back into the police station. I didn't even care who could hear me, members of my team, the police officers, or someone reporting a missing dog.-What this guy did…-I said. The rest was left unsaid. They now what he did, I'm just the only one who heard it first hand, from the little girl who absolutely did not deserve that.

-We know.-Hotch said with a small nod.-What did the girl say?-he asked me, and now I had to relieve it from her memory. She told me what this sick, sick man did to her, but I also tried to make her remember anything from the crime scene itself. When the victim is older, no matter how frantic they are, they try to remember at least something that might help the police. When the victim is a kid, there is practically no chance that they remember anything on purpose. But then, we come in. It is our job to make them remember something they might declare irrelevant. Usually those things lead us to the UnSub.

And that is what I did now. I coached April how to remember. In a way, I took her back to that place, without taking her back to that place. And she remembered a smell. "Woodsy" as she said it.

-That narrows down the search grid quite a lot.-Morgan said, and I nodded. I'm good, I know it.

-Good job Aoife.-Hotch said, and I gave him a small smile.-Now, let's get back to the map and to the UnSub's profile.-he said.

There was no break for us. Literally. By our calculations, we have only a couple of hours until the UnSub strikes again and abducts another kid. And even if we realize who he is, we need to catch him red handed. And it won't be an easy thing to do if we don't know his hiding place.

A man, in his late thirties, early forties, single, maybe even living with his parents, if they're alive. He has another house, and buy what April says, probably in the woods. He needs a place where he can live his fantasies. His a lowlife, probably unemployed. The man you would describe as a classic, town drunk.

He's an organized killer. He observes the children and targets the one that is easier to take. Not the one whose mother is talking to a friend, but the one whose mother is completely overwhelmed by something other than her child. April's mother had a serious business call.

When he takes the child, he gags them and blindfolds them. Then, he takes him to his car and drives off with them, without anyone noticing. He lures the child away from the crowd by pretending to have lost his dog. Of course, innocent kids believed him.

Then, the torture begins. He lives his sick, sick, sick sexual fantasies on them, he feeds them only with bread and water, and he cuts their hair. We're not sure whether it's because he keeps it as a souvenir, or just for the fun of it, but he does cut it.

We explained the profile to the police. I don't know what are we going to do next. I, or we, were hoping that one of the cops would have an idea. That they would realize who did we just describe, but they had nothing. The worst thing that a profiler could think, I thought. If we want to solve this, he needs to make another move. And we all know what that means.

-I don't get it.-Spence told me, and I just nodded. I don't get it either.-This is a small town. They all know what is going on, and still… the park is crowded.-he said, while I was putting my sunglasses on.

-That's the thing. Small town, everyone knows everyone. He is in this investigation as much as we are.-I told him quietly, so that no one else could hear us. We just shared a look and I knew he understands.

-Come on, this is basically like they want their children to be taken!-I heard Morgan say, literally in my ear. We were bugged, and all over the park, in pairs. I kept mi hand close to my gone, which was, as always, on my side, attached to my belt. We were waiting for him. He needs a child, today.

-Oh, don't say that!-Emily tells him. She sounds a bit angry. If I'm being honest, I don't think that Morgan is that wrong about this one. It looks like they're practically begging to be the "talk of the town", even for the worst of reasons. I felt sorry for the parents whose children were abducted. I really did.

-I don't know.-Morgan said.-People think that the things are worse in big cities. A lot of people usually mean a lot of evil people. But the truth is, small towns are full of evil just as much as the big cities are.-he said. And no one could say that he wasn't right.

-We're missing something, I know we are.-Spencer said. He has a point. There's something.

-I think we need to get back to the day when the kids were abducted. There has to be something that…-I started, but I never really got a chance to finish my sentence. A scream made our blood freeze in our veins. It happened again, I just know it.

I took a sip of my shitty coffee and I took one deep breath. He kidnaped another boy. While we were all there. Right in front of us. The park was full of cops and capable FBI agents, and that just wasn't enough.

I'm an FBI agent long enough to know that if you want to keep your sanity; you need to distance yourself from the cases. Because, when you're attached to the case, every single setback you see as your own, as your persona failure. For the past two hours, I can't stop thinking of the fact that that kid would be at his home right now, if we were standing just a couple of feet to the left, right, back…

It gets to you. It really does. We distance ourselves, but it doesn't always work. It's not working now.

-Aoife?-someone called me and I raised my head from the papers I was holding. JJ.-You okay?-she asked.

-Not really.-I replied with a small smile.-I'm gonna go talk to the boy's mother.-I said and went to the interrogation room. Dave was already there, trying to calm down the mother.

-Mrs. Calder, I realize that you've been through this already, but we need you to tell as again what did your son do today. What seems irrelevant can actually be crucial.-I said quietly.

-I told you everything I could remember.-she said. She seemed disappointed in herself. One of the worst things ever most be the feeling that you have failed as a parent.-We woke up, had breakfast. Then I took him to work with me. On my break, I took him to get his hair cut, then we went to lunch, to the…-she was speaking, but I couldn't hear a single word after she mentioned the hair cut. All of the parents said that they did regular things the day their kid was kidnaped. I remember one mother mentioned a haircut. And the confessions of the kids. April said that he cut her hair. One thought had come to my mind in that moment. Her hair was perfect. I actually said that to her, in hope that she wouldn't feel even more self-conscious. Which was lame, considering that she was sexually abused the day before.

But I remember that it really was a straight cut. And the boy went to get a haircut that day.

-Where did he get his haircut?-I asked, cutting her off in the middle of the sentence. I didn't care.

-At the local hair salon. Jimmy, he's the only barber in town.-she said. I just turned around and ran out of the room.

-Sheriff!-I yelled while I was running through the station. All heads turned to me and the rest of my team jumped off their seats.-Jimmy, the barber? Where does he live?!-

-Two streets from here, but he…Oh shit. He has a house in the woods.-Sheriff said.

-It's him.-I said to Hotch, and he nodded.

There was no time for preparation. The only thing we stopped to do was to put on our FBI vests. As far as we know, he doesn't have a gun, but he might not give up that easily.

**Ok, I literally can't stop writing! In the next chapter, there's gonna be a bit more Mick, and a little less ass kicking. But I will try and find a way to bring you the best of both worlds! Keep reading :) Review, comment, or just read. This is my first fanfic on this website, and so far, so good :) Oh, yeah, sorry for the spelling and grammar. I'm sure there were a lot of mistakes, but I'm doin' my best here :) Good bye my lovelies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

We were very fortunate. It was an easy arrest. When we realized that the local barber is the UnSub, it was easy to find him. And his safe house. We broke into the house, and he started to run. Yup, he was stupid enough to think that he would be able to run off. Morgan tackled him to the ground.

Fortunately, we were there in time. He didn't get a chance to abuse the fifth child. But that doesn't make things right for the two boys and two girls that we couldn't safe.

Before the plane took off, I called April's family. They already know that we caught him, but I wanted to tell April that we caught the bad guy. She was happy. Well, at least, she sounded happy.

It's gonna take a lot of time for that little girl to be okay again. She might not even reach that point! Her life is ruined, because she was close to a sick man. That's it. She will have traumas for the rest of her life, just because Jimmy was sick and crazy.

And there is nothing we, I could do about it. It was already too late to save April, but at least we stopped him from hurting anyone else.

I wasn't much company right now. That's why I was seated a little bit away from the rest of the team. They were playing cards, and I was in my own little world, listening to Rolling Stones on my I Pod.

When it comes to music, I just zone out. I close my eyes and pretend that I'm the only one in this world, that there is no one else around me. That there is no evil around me, to be specific.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around. I was about to reach for my gun, but it was just JJ. God, people better not scare me while I'm armed. I have good reflexes.

-Sorry.-she said with a smile, and I smiled to her.-Look, we never had a chance to have that girl's night out. What do you say? The four of us, tonight? We'll be just in time for happy hour?-she asked me.

I really don't feel like going out, hitting the scene, not even for a girl's night. I just want to go to my place, have a hot bubble bath for a couple of hours, and sleep. Maybe call Mick. That's it.

But deep down I knew that I needed a little fun. Female bonding. Going out with Garica, Emily and JJ is just the thing I need if I want to take my mind of the case that we just finished.

-Sure, why not?-I said and that made JJ smile. This is gonna be one long night.

When we landed, we picked up Garcia from the office. Like JJ said, we were just in time for happy hour.

D. C. bars were full, but we managed to find a table in one of the good bars. I guess that there isn't much a group of lady's wouldn't manage to do on a Friday night.

Emily, JJ and I were a bit too formal with our pants and suits, and Garcia was wearing a yellow, colorful dress, as always. I had a feeling that we didn't fit that well in a Friday night. But when I let my hair out of the ponytail, and when I unbuttoned one button on my white shirt, I felt like I fit in a bit more.

Night out with colleagues, friends. Turning down the guys who approach us, drinking cheap mojitos, laughing and absolutely NO talk about our job.

-So, you and Morgan are just flirting?-I asked Garcia when she mentioned him. Since I joined the team, I had a feeling that there was something between the two of them, but now, it seems only platonic.

-Yup. But we're good at it.-she said with an evil smile, and JJ, Emily and I laughed. She is crazy.

-And what about you?-Emily asked me.-Do you have a guy?-she asked. Oh no, not again. Why me?

-Note something that I like to talk about.-I said with a small smile. The last thing I would want was for the rest of the team to know that I'm in a relationship with an FBI agent. Well, not a relationship, but…

-Oh come on!-JJ laughed.-Give us at least some details! We've been in the FBI for too long now. We almost forgot what it was like to date.-

-Hey, I still have one!-Garcia complained, and we laughed.-But I want to hear details.-she told me.

-Ugh, fine! I give up!-I said, and they were all smiling, waiting for me to tell them my story. I have to be careful. They know him, he told me. If I don't pay much attention to what I'm saying, I might tell them something that could make them realize who I'm talking about.-He's just a regular guy. I met him, like, 6 months ago. And we don't date. We just occasionally sleep with each other.-I told them.

-Well, when you're FBI, you really don't have that much time for anything else.-Emily said, and she was right. Especially if both person in the "relationship" are in the FBI, not just one of them.

-I admire Hotch. He still manages to have a family life along with this job.-I said quietly.

-No, back to you guy!-Garcia yelled, and I smiled. They really want to hear the details.-What's he like, where did you meet him?-she asked. And there it is. Considering the fact that Mick and I met in the hallway of the Academy, I don't really want them to know about that. I'll tell them everything else that they want to know, but I won't say he's FBI, and I won't say his name. That's where the line is drawn.

-Tall, handsome.-I said and I smiled when the three of them smiled.-Has a very sexy accent, British. And if I had a different job, I would probably fall head over heels in love with him. But I'm a profiler. And that is not the way things go with us.-

-Hey, you have to believe.-JJ said, and I frowned. What the hell is she talking about?-Yeah, it's almost impossible to maintain a relationship while you're flying to a different part of the country almost every single week. But I believe that that can change. When you meet someone that deserves to be put before your job.-she said. And in a way, she was right. But I just had a hard time believing that there will be a guy in my life, who I would love so much that I would put him before my job. It doesn't seem likely.

-I'm going to the lady's room.-Emily said, and she and Garcia left the table, leaving me and JJ alone. I was kind of avoiding her look. I don't want her to start and convincing me that there is hope for my lame love life.

While I looked around, a guy from the bar waved to me. I smiled a little bit, and turn my head to JJ. I didn't want him thinking that there is a chance for him tonight.

-See? You like your guy.-JJ said with a smile, and I was just confused.-If you didn't like the guy that you occasionally sleep with, you would have paid more attention to the guys who try and flirt with you. And you just turned your back to anyone. You like your guy.-she said with a smile.

-This is girl's night, not score me a guy night.-I said while laughing, but there was no use. She won't believe me, no matter what I say. And that's why I give up.

-JJ, Aoife, look who we found!-Garcia called us, and both JJ and I turned our heads to them.

Do you know the feeling when it seems that the whole world just stopped? That no one's doing what they should, that they stopped everything just to stare at you? I know that feeling. I'm feeling it right now. It wasn't really like that, but I felt like every person in this bar is staring at me.

My mouth dropped. I just hoped no one noticed. But who knows, I'm sitting with profilers.

Out of all the people that Emily and Garcia could bring to our table, they had to bring him. Mick.

There he was, the guy I didn't want to tell him about, right in front of us.

-Hey Mick!-JJ said happily and jumped of her seat to hug him. He was still kinda staring at me.

-Aoife, this is SSA Mick Rawson.-Emily said with a small smile.-Mick, this is SSA Aoife Murphy.-she said. What now?! I was looking at him, wondering what to do. He reached out his hand.

-We've met before, at the Academy.-I said while shaking his hand. It would have been hard for them to believe that we never saw each other. I know I wouldn't believe.

-Yeah, it's nice to have a name to go with the face.-he said, smiling, and I smiled to. They'll know.

-Why don't you join us for a drink?-Garcia asked him, and he look at me. Well, at least he knew.

-No, I don't wanna crash your lady's night. See you later girls. Aoife, nice to meet you.-he said, and I smiled and nodded. He hugged my colleagues, and he left. That was a close one. Really close one.

-Oh my God.-Garcia said and we looked at her. But she was looking at me.-It's him, isn't it?-

-What are you talking about?-I asked, pretending not to know what she's talking about.

-You're sleeping with Mick?-she asked, and my mouth dropped.

-God no!-I said, but the three of them were staring at me, watching my every single move.

-You're lying.-Emily said quietly, and I took a deep breath.-Mick Rawson?-she asked with a smile.

-Please don't tell anyone.-I said, and the three of them started laughing.-The last thing I want is that the whole of the FBI knows I have a thing with my colleague.-

-You're secret is safe with us.-JJ said with a smile.-But really, what's Mick like?-

-Nuh huh, not now, not here, not yet.-I said and the three of them laughed.-I'm gonna go talk to him.-I said and I left our table before they can start to joke around with our friends with benefits thing.

-They realized, right?-he asked me while I was approaching the bar, where he stood.

-Yup. But they won't say a thing at the bureau. I'm hoping that you can steal me from them. I would rather do something different tonight.-I said with a small smile.

-I'll wait for you at the parking lot.-he said and kissed me on the lips. PDA wasn't really our thing, but as I was trying to seduce him in a discrete way, I didn't really complain, I just went back to our table.

-I'm gonna call it a night.-I said while I was picking up my bag.

-Yeah, right.-Garcia said, and I laughed along with them.

-Good night girls.-I said, ignoring her comment.

-Sleep tight.-Emily said and I laughed as I was leaving them.

Well, I really hope they won't say a thing about this to anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

-What the hell is that?-Micked asked me, and pointed to the ceiling. I rolled my eyes.

-I have no idea, but it's very annoying.-I said, and he smiled. He turned over to his side, so that he could take a better look at me, I guess. There it was again. I could see it in his eyes. Unlike me, he couldn't distance sex from emotions. I saw that in him a few times before, and now I was sure of it.

There aren't many guys who like to cuddle. But it wasn't just that, not really.

I knew that I should let him go. All the signs point to that. He's my colleague, and even though we're not on the same BAU team, we're still colleagues. And he's starting to fall for me. I'm not thinking highly of myself. I'm not some sort of heart breaker. I'm just a girl. Regular girl. Who probably understands him better than anyone, because I'm very familiar with his job.

I should leave him, right here and now. But I don't want to. I really don't. I like what we have now, and I guess that I must be a bit more selfish than I thought. But he knew the rules. It's not really my fault.

-The girls didn't say anything about us to the rest of the team, right?-he asked, and I nodded.

-Nope. But Uncle Dave is still trying to find out who I'm with. He just can't let it go.-I laughed.

-Then tell him.-he said, and I looked at him like I never met him before.-Why not? It's not like we would be the first couple of agents that broke the No Relationship rules.-he said with a smile.

-Yeah Mick, I'm sure we wouldn't, but this is not exactly a relationship.-I said, and he rolled his eyes.-No, I'm serious. Why on Earth would our colleagues know about us when we never defined US?-I asked.

-Ok, so let's define it.-he said and he sat up. I followed his lead, but this is not gonna end up well.-We have sex at least once a week. We would probably have sex every single night if our job wasn't to run around the USA, catching criminals. We make a good team Aoife. I know what you think. We can't, we really can't because of our jobs. But we have the same job! We understand that. You never know if it could work, but if we don't try, than it sure as hell won't work.-he said. Wow, he's actually angry.

-Ok, but what if it doesn't work? Then what?-I asked, but he didn't say a thing.-You'll be just another guy I used for my own satisfaction, and I'll be just another girl in your black book? One of the reasons that I don't want anything other than this is because I don't want us to end up resenting each other, when things work perfectly fine just as they are now.-I said. And there, I admit it. Now he knows.

-No Aoife, you're lying to me, and to yourself.-he said and got of the bed. I was staring at him in a bit of a shock while he was putting his clothes on.-You're afraid that this could actually work. You've defined yourself, you declared that you could never be in a real relationship, and that's why you don't even try.-

I kept my mouth shout now. Somewhere deep inside, I knew he was right about this one.

-I deserve better than this.-he said when he put on his shirt.-You're an amazing girl. You really are. And I could have seen myself with you, but not while you're playing this character of yours. If you change your mind, you know where you can find me.-he said, and he just left the room. Just like that. Poof.

-Great job, Aoife. Great job.-I said to myself as I got up to lock the door of the apartment.-Son of a bitch.-I said quietly. I'm surprised that I'm feeling bad about this "break up". I never really wanted a relationship, but I obviously wanted Mick. And right now, I don't have anything. Great job Aoife.

I was pissed off. I really was. But I knew I was the one to blame, so I kept my mouth shut.

The best thing I could do is to focus on my work. And God knows, there will always be plenty of sick minds to analyze.

-Penny for your thoughts.-I heard Morgan say and I smiled.

-Believe me, you don't wanna know.-I said, a he looked at me. A silent question.-Tell me something, you don't attach yourself to someone you date, do you?-I asked, and he started laughing.

-Thanks Aoife, thank you for having such a high opinion about me. No, no, I know what you were trying to say.-he said when I opened my mouth to protest. He smiled.-The thing is, you can't afford to get attached to someone who isn't worth attaching yourself for.-he said. Cryptic, but understandable.

-And what if the person's worth it, but you're just not sure if you want it or not?-I asked him.

-I'd say go for it.-he said with a small smile.-If you don't try, you'll never know.-

-You know, I didn't ask for this shit.-I said slightly annoyed, and he started laughing.

-No one ever does.-he said, and I let out an embarrassing snort laughter. Jeez Aoife, how lower can you go today?-Let's go, you're love life can wait, JJ, not so much.-he said and I laughed. But, that's just what I needed. A new case. Something to keep my mind from Mick and the fact that I'm incapable of forming any kind of bond with the guys I sleep with.

I'm damaged goods. And honestly, I have no idea how to change that. I'm fucked up, and I'm fucked up for as long as I can remember. Dad who lived that far away, neurotic mother who was never really satisfied with me, and a brother, who died 7 years ago. I guess no one can really blame me.

-Aoife, what's wrong?-Spencer asked me as soon as Derek and I entered the round table room. The rest of the team was synchronized, because they all looked at me once Spence asked that question.

-Long story. Nothing to worry about.-I said with a small smile. Of course, I know better. As soon as I'm alone with one of them, they'll try and get it out of me. But I won't be mad. They care for me, and I care for them too. The truth is, I can't get mad at them for meddling in my business. I just can't get mad at them. And they hadn't done something really bad to cause me to want retaliation.

-JJ, where are we going today?-Dave asked her. Of course. My go to bag is always packed and ready.

-Connecticut, New Haven.-she said.-We have a murder and an abduction today.-she said. Holy shit.

-Than we don't have much time.-Spencer said, and no one disagreed. We all know it, when there's a murder and an abduction, time is very, very important. And almost always, we don't have enough of it.

-Here are the crime scene pictures.-JJ said, and started a slideshow. Gunshot. Shot in a car.-Trish Davenport and her boyfriend, Jordan, left a house party shortly after midnight. And the next day, the police found a car, with Jordan in it, and no sign of Trish.-JJ said. Ok, this girl might not even make it.

-We need to realize why he targeted specifically the two of them. This wasn't an accident.-Emily said.

-Trish's father is Evan Davenport, a high profile district attorney, and he has received death threats in the past couple of years.-JJ said. Ok, so this is revenge.-The UnSub sent a letter. We've got until 8 o'clock tonight.-she said, and with a mouse click, the picture changed. We all got up from our seats and got closer to the screen, so that we could read the letter.-It's Trish's handwriting. And there are tear stains.-JJ added. Yup, no doubt about it, this was the real deal.

"_You will follow instructions carefully. You will do this to ensure the safety of your daughter. You will wait for the call. You will answer the call at 8 : 00 P.M. You will write down the instructions and follow them to the letter."_

-That gives us less than nine hours to get to Connecticut, work up the victimology on Trish Davenport and prepare her father for the ransom drop.-Hotch said. This really is going to be a bad one.

-He never says "I". He never says "I will call you". He says "YOU will answer the call. He's distancing himself from the kidnaping.-said Morgan. It's not that logical, but it does happen very often. If he said "I", he'd be taking responsibility for the crime.

-He doesn't mention the police.-I said quietly. Usually, they insist on the NO POLICE rule.-Ransom letters almost always forbid police involvement.-

-So is he expecting law enforcement to get involved?-Hotch asked.

-Well, if he's expecting us, let's not disappoint him.-Dave said. Always theatrical, my dear uncle.

-Be ready for takeoff in 30.-Hotch said, as we all went out of the room.

**As you guys could recognize (at least Criminal Minds fans), this case is from the actual show. Again, I only own Aoife :) The viewer numbers keep jumping, so I'm guessing that I'm actually quite good at this. :) If you want to, tell me what you think of Mick and Aoife, and their "we're together, but we're not together" thing? And keep reading. New update will be here today :)**


	8. Chapter 8

While we were flying, the only thing I could think of was that I'm very happy that I don't have a fear of heights, and flying. Dave wasn't so lucky. I clearly remember when I was 15 or something, Helen, my aunt and his then wife, my mommy dearest, he and I were flying from New York to Los Angeles. The flight was pretty bad, with moments of very strong turbulence. And Dave lost his mind. He did pretend like nothing happened, but his face was white like he just saw a ghost.

Now I can see that he's actually controlling that fear a lot better than he used to.

-One thing I don't get.-Morgan said, and we all turned to him.-If the father was getting regular death threats, how come that Trish wasn't under protection? I mean, he is protected by us, by the FBI.-

-Yeah, around the clock.-Hotch said.-But Trish declined protection when she turned 18.-he said.

-You can't blame her.-I said quietly.-A young girl like that… she probably just wanted to live her life, like all the other kids around her.-I said with a small smile. No one else noticed, but Dave was looking at me with that signature look of his, at least when it comes to family. He knows, probably better than anyone, how much trouble I had because I was a member of the Copeland family clan. Yes, my last name never was Copeland, but everyone in New York knew that I was Elizabeth's daughter. And I tried to run away from that. I'm 25, and I'm still not sure if I managed that. But I must admit, even though I can relate to Trish a little bit, there was never a need for FBI agents to follow me around.

-Too bad for the boyfriend.-Morgan said quietly.

-But why kill him?-Spencer asked.

-Well, if I wanna kidnap someone, I know I have to take out whoever's with them.-Morgan said. That was just about it for the boyfriend. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong girl.-It says here she's got a sister.-Morgan added, while reading the file in his hands.

-Cheryl.-Hotch answered.

-Any problems? Were they close?-I asked him.

-Yeah.-Spencer said, and turned on his seat to show me a picture.-They're identical twins.-he said.

Crap. I can't imagine the feeling. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I lost my brother a couple years ago, and we were pretty close. I'm not degrading my relationship with him, but I'm pretty sure these girls were closer than Colin and I ever were.

The team and I didn't waste any time on police stations when we landed. The kidnaper had already contacted the family, and we need to get that call. So we went straight to Trish's family home.

It was full of FBI agents. They were sweeping the room for mikes, cameras, or any kind of technology that would allow the UnSub to be involved in the case and in what's going on in the house. And also, a couple of guys were working on the phone. We'll need to trace the call once the phone rings.

-Hotch?-I called and he turned around.-We should split up, some of us need to go to the crime scene, and there's not much we can do from here. We need to wait for the call.-I told him.

-You're right. Reid, Rossi and I will work on the victimology, and Morgan and Prentis can accompany you to the crime scene.-he said, and I nodded. We didn't waste any time. Statistics say that if the family follows the instructions, and gives the money to the kidnaper, the child will be returned to safety. But even the statistics can lie. You can never know for sure, never.

-The only thing we can be sure of is that this is a specific targeting. He's mad at the father.-Emily said.

-And he's probably working alone.-I added.-Here we are.-I said as Derek pulled over. As soon as we got out of the car, we saw Trish's twin, Cheryl. She was lying on the ground, in the middle of the road.

-What the hell is she doing?-Morgan asked one of her bodyguards.

-She's trying to get a feel for what happened to her sister.-the bodyguard replied.

-By lying in the middle of the road?-Emily asked.

-Look, the girl spent most of her teenage years finding ways to ditch her bodyguards. We're just happy she's in our sight.-the other bodyguard told us. Morgan just looked me, and I shook my head. I have no idea what to do. There are some weird twin stories, but I don't have experience with that one.

-Cheryl Davenport?-Morgan asked her as we were getting closer to her. And she shushed him. Honestly, if there wasn't an abduction case, I would laugh. But I'm usually a very serious professional.

-Just a minute.-she said quietly.-No, I'm not crazy. I'm lying here for a reason.-she added. Okay…

All of the sudden, she got up from the ground, stood up, and dusted the dirt from her skirt.

-He dragged her from the car.-she said while she was walking toward us. Then she stopped and pointed to the ground.-This is where she fell. Trish is a fighter, she wouldn't have gone quietly. Not even with a gun pointed to her head.-she said. Both Derek and I turned to Emily, who was carrying the report.

-She's right.-Emily told us.-There are nail marks on the seat.-she added.

-So you believe your sister's still alive?-I asked her. Usually, siblings don't have that much hope for their family member to return home safely after and abduction.

-I know she's still alive.-Cheryl said. There wasn't a bit of doubt in her voice.

-You know because of the twin connection?-Emily asked her.

-Not the "I can feel my twin's pain" crap.-Cheryl told her.-If you stick her with a needle, I don't cry out. But, if something is bothering her, If something is wrong, I can feel it.-she said.

We then watched Morgan's role playing. She was rarely without the boyfriend, so the UnSub knew that he'll need to take him out. Everything looks like the guy is just collateral damage, but the shot was to the face, and that usually means it's personal. He needed her. Alone.

-So, you believe that crap?-Morgan asked Reid while the three of us were talking about twin connections.

-I'm not saying I believe it, I'm saying I'm not sure of it. I don't know everything, even if you think I do.-Spencer told him, while Hotch was joining the conversation.

-When have I ever said that?-Morgan asked.

-You say that all the time!-Spencer told him.

-Yeah, you said it today, at breakfast.-I said.

-Yesterday, when he beat you at cards.-Hotch added, and I grinned.-Come on, we have one minute.-

-You people never heard of sarcasam?-Morgan asked while we were leaving the kitchen. Spencer and I just nodded. There were more important thing now than to continue the fight with Morgan.

We all went back to the living room, to join Dave, Cheryl and Evan. Uncle Dave is an expert when it comes to hostage negotiations. One of the many books he wrote was about that. He is really good at this, and the Davenports are lucky to have him on this one.

-Remember.-he said to the father, Evan, while we were waiting for the phone to ring.-Keep your voice even and calm and agree with everything he says. We were all quiet for a couple of seconds, and then the phone rang.-Remember to repeat any important information he gives you to make sure you understand. You try to keep him talking to reveal something about Trish, or even himself.-Dave told him. And with that said, he pressed the button to answer the call on our high tech ransom telephone.

-This is Evan Davenport.-

-Hello Mr. Davenport.-

-Are you the man who has my daughter Patricia?-

-I have your daughter.-

-Can I ask you to…-Evan started, but the UnSub interrupted him.

-You may ask me nothing. This is not an interrogatory. You will listen only to my instructions.-

-Ok.-Evan told him. This one's not gonna be easy.

-But I will not give them to you.-the UnSub said and I looked to Emily. We both don't get it.

-I don't understand.-Evan told him, being completely honest. This one has to be bipolar or something.

-I do not want to talk to you, Mr. Davenport.-UnSub told him.-I want to talk to her. I want to talk to Cheryl.-the UnSub said, and I looked over to Dave, who clicked on one button, to stop the UnSub from hearing what we're gonna say. In that way, he couldn't hear us, but we could still hear him.

-What' he doing?-Evan asked breathlessly, as soon as it was safe to talk.

-What most of the offenders we catch try to do… establish dominance.-Morgan told him.

-How long can we keep them on hold?-one of the agents asked.

-We can't put her on.-Hotch answered. And he's right. That's just… wrong.

-Why not?-Cheryl asked.-I want to help, I'll talk to him.-she said. On, now she wants to be the hero.

-Cheryl doesn't have the authority that Davenport holds.-Morgan said.-He shouldn't want to talk to her.-

-I think she should speak to him.-Emily said.-

-Do I need to repeat myself?-the UnSub asked.-I want to talk to Cheryl. Put her on the phone. Now. -

-No.-Dave said quietly.

-I think she should speak to him. He wants to talk to her. The more he speaks, the more he reveals.-Emily said. She's not going to back down from this one. And I have to admit, she might be right.

-She's right Rossi.-Morgan said.

-He has my sister.-Cheryl said, almost yelling.

-No.-David repeated. He won't give up either.

-I'm waiting.-the UnSub said. I barely stopped myself from saying "Yeah, we know."

-Aoife.-Dave said, and I practically jumped in my seat. But I realized what he wanted me to do. I took a deep breath, and I went to stand next to the phone. Dave looked at me, and I just nodded. He clicked.

-This is Cheryl.-I said quietly. It's not that difficult, neither one of us has some kind of accent. But he was not responding.-Hello? This is Cheryl-I said again.

-I have Patricia by my side. I know her voice.-he said, and deep down, I cursed. We're busted.-Therefor, I know her sister's voice. Get off the phone. I want Cheryl. You have 60 seconds. If you don't get her to the phone, I will hang up, and you will never here from me or Patricia again.-he said. Dave muted us.

-Prep her.-he told me and Emily. Not wanting to confuse the girl even more, I let Emily explain to her what she has to do. While the UnSub was counting down.

-This is Cheryl.-the girl said once Emily pressed on our high tech ransom phone.

-Hello Cheryl. How are you?-he asked. Crap. I think he knows her.

-I'd be a lot better if I knew that my sister Patricia's okay.-

-I can tell you have a lot of empathy Cheryl.-he said, and I looked over to Hotch. He repeated what Emily told her. She told her specifically to make it sound like she empathized with him.-You care about others.-

-Yes, I do. And it sounds like you understand.-

-You mean that I empathize?-he asked. Okay, he is doing this on purpose.

-Yes.-

-I do. Very much. I empathize. I empathize with you Cheryl. I know you want to be with your sister.-

-Yes, I want Trish back.-Cheryl said, reading of the paper which Emily showed to her.

-Good. Tell me what you want Cheryl. I'm very interested. Tell me all about yourself. What's your favorite color?-he asked, and Emily muted us.

I turned around and left the room. They can do this without me.

Reid filled me in. For some reason, he wanted to know more about here. He will call again in 15 minutes. And he wants 500.000 dollars.


	9. Chapter 9

He called. And he wanted everything to get done by Cheryl. She touches and packs the money, she gives him the money, she's alone in the car and if he sees anyone else with her, or someone pretending to be her, he will kill both of them.

Of course, we were not just letting her go. For some reason, he obviously wanted her isolated. And unfortunately, that is what we have to do. Well, at least as far as he knows.

Morgan and Hotch were following her, while the rest of us were still at their house.

-Cheryl has GPS, we will be able to follow her car.-Spencer said, but I shook my head. It won't be that easy. He did everything by the plan. This wasn't a crime he committed in the heat of the moment.

-The first thing he'll make her do is switch cars.-I said quietly.

-You two, mind telling me where we're going?-Morgan asked, a little bit impatiently.

-An address that seems to belong to… a rent-a-car parking lot.-Reid said. She'll switch cars.

-I'm gonna go and grab some coffee from the kitchen.-I told Spence.-If something happens, call me.-

-Would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee?-he asked, and I nodded with a smile.

Of course, I needed coffee. As far as I'm considered, there isn't enough coffee in this world. I know, it's bad, but I drink it more than I drink water. And even though I needed a cup right now, the truth is that this was just my excuse to be alone.

I really don't know why, but I was thinking about Mick. What we had this morning, I wouldn't exactly call a break up, but I guess that he doesn't expect me to call him any time soon.

Unless, of course, I change my mind. Basically, the guy gave me an ultimatum. And as much as I want to, I can't blame him for that. Why would he want to be involved with me when there's nothing for him in it?

I do an incredibly difficult job. I have a horrible career that doesn't allow me to have a personal life, but I still love it, and I wouldn't want to do anything else. I'm a difficult person. I can be a bitch from time to time, I can be neurotic and I'm not even sure if I'm capable of putting someone else's needs before mine. And I'm not sure if I'm capable of affection.

Yet, he still wanted to be with me. I don't understand why, and I probably never will, but he did.

Why do I always have to be a stupid idiot and ruin everything around me?

I took a couple of deep breaths, to calm myself down. Now isn't the time for self-evaluation. I'll have plenty of time for that once we return to D. C. My regrets can wait for that long, this case can't.

I poured some coffee for Spencer and myself, and went back to the living room.

-Thanks.-Spence said and I slightly smiled at him. I'm not good at social skills right now.

My mind drifted back to the case. This was the weirdest ransom drop in my entire career, and something tells me that even the others from my team never had anything like this, ever before.

It truly doesn't make any sense. He wanted her to be alone, but he never once mentioned that the money she brings shouldn't be marked, or traced, or that it shouldn't have any code numbers on it. He was careful, but obviously not enough. It's like he didn't even care about the money.

And then it clicked. It wasn't a ransom drop at all.

I jumped and I took Spencer's headphones with an microphone, ignoring his protest.

-Hotch, Morgan, are you there?-I asked, speaking franticly and very fast.

-What's going on?-Hotch asked me.

-He didn't mention anything about the money. No markings on the bills, no tracer. He's going to try and kidnap her!-I basically yelled to them, and I heard them calling Cheryl's name. I hope it wasn't too late.

-Good job Aoife.-Emily told me, and I smiled, proudly. But I wasn't calm until Hotch and Morgan walked back through the front door, along with Cheryl. I realized everything, just in time.

He called again. Talking about the thrill, wanting to know if Cheryl felt the same way. And he wasn't beating around bushes any more. He said it, plain and simple. He wants them. Both of them. In his own words, a pair. A perfect match. Derek tried to stop Cheryl from answering him, but she just pushed the speak button on her own, and right now, we're back to zero. And she won't be able to help.

He's obsessed with them. He's the worst kind of criminal.

Our profile came up to this. Male, caucasian. He's well educated, but he's trying to sound smarter than he actually is. He never says I'm, he says I am. A showoff, really. He had to struggle for the position or the authority he has.

And we need to think of the fact that Trish might already be dead. We can't know if she's safe or not.

We needed to take the lead in this one. To make him sweat. And that was Dave's job.

When the phone rang the next time, he decided not to pick up, much to Evan's dismay. Then, he picked up and immediately after, hung up. And the phone rang again, of course.

-Hello?-

-Tell me there was a technical issue on the line, because if you just hung up on me…-the UnSub started, but Dave cut him off again, by hanging up. Evan was pissed off, but not as nearly as the UnSub was.

The phone rang again, and Dave didn't answer for quite a while.

-Davenport residence.-he said, completely cool.

-Are you out of your mind?! You do understand that I'll kill her…-UnSub said, but was cut off, again.

Evan and Cheryl lost it when Dave didn't answer on the firs ring when the phone rang, yet again.

-She is dead! You hang up on me again and I rip her open!-the UnSub yelled.

-I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number.-Dave said and hung up again. It's now or never. If he calls again, we won. If he doesn't, this family just lost one member.

It rang again.

-Put Cheryl on the phone.-

-No.-Dave said with a small smile.-You're finished talking to Cheryl.-

-Listen to that tone of authority.-the UnSub said, and it sounded like he was smirking.-Just like your published work Agent Rossi. Fascinating to hear the same arrogant quality in your own voice.-he said, but Dave was smiling.-

-Well that's a very interesting conclusion. You sound intelligent, and you certainly sound educated, and… we both know that's not true.-Dave said.

-Oh, I know all about all of you. The ambitious Agent Hotchner? Do you want to be the director of the FBI someday Agent Hotchner? Would you step on David Rossi to get there?-UnSub asked. He knows us. Shit, he profiled us.-I think you would. Posttraumatic stress is a very good excuse. Even you wife with you little boy can't get you to leave your post. David Rossi, an expert in the criminal psyche, yet unable to diagnose the autistic leanings of the very insecure Dr. Reid.-he said. At this point, I wanted to cut that son of a bitch open.-Well, maybe he can make money counting cards in Las Vegas. The lovely Aoife was promoted too soon. She doesn't have what it takes to make it in the BAU Boys Club. You're no threat to me, you're no threat to anyone. Always worried of the connections of her lovely mother, just like Emily Prentiss, who never would have made it if it wasn't for mommy. And Token Derek Morgan wants to be taken seriously but he is just a pumped up side of beef.-the UnSub said, speaking very quickly. Morgan actually laughed to this description, and almost did I.-I know who you are, I know how you think and I know what to do next! Do you?!-he practically shouted. And then he hung up.

-What the hell was that?-Evan asked, and Dave just kept smiling.-Why did he say he knows what to do next? Is he gonna hurt my daughter?-

-He was grandstanding.-Dave told him.

-You don't know that. You can't possibly know that!-Evan yelled and jumped off his seat, but Morgan was the one to stop him.

-Mr. Davenport, I have learned more in the last 5 minutes than in the last 24 hours.-Dave told him.

-Oh really? Well, I don't understand. Why is he focused on you right now?-

-Because we are interfering in his relationship with the girls.-Morgan told him.

-He said he knows all about you.-Evan said.

-Yes, apparently.-Hotch replied calmly, probably trying to calm Evan.

-He profiled us, Mr. Davenport.-Morgan told him.

-Why would he do that?-Cheryl asked, speaking up after quite some time.

-To show us how smart he is.-Emily told her, still holding her after she calmed her down.

-Often times, the best profilers are the UnSubs themselves. They're able to go to a park and pick out the child that could kick and scream far less than the others.-Reid explained.

-But he made a mistake while trying to outsmart us.-I said with a small smile.

-And what was that?-

-He told us how to find him.-Dave told him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bear with me guys! I realize that the two or three last chapters weren't that exciting, but I'm gonna be a bit more original in this one, and in the ones that come. I really needed this story from an episode of Criminal Minds (Season 1, I think Episode 5, Broken Mirror or something :) ) because it evolves. Right about now :D Keep reading. I truly hope you like it, I put a lot of effort to this one. Enjoy, comment, do whatever you want to, because I appreciate every single person who took the time and read this shit I'm posting. Woops, language Ana, behave. Anyway, let's continue my lovelies :) **

-If he knew all those stuff about us, he must be one of us.-Morgan said quietly when the six of us were standing in the middle of the hallway, talking about the UnSub.

-I'm gonna have Garcia do a search of the New Haven FBI field office. The guy we're looking for knows this house, knows this family.-Hotch told us. He is closer to them than we would like to admit.

-There is 700 agents in New Haven, and another 70 in satellite offices.-Reid told him.-Davenport knows quite a few of them.-he said. I couldn't help but think of what the suspect said about him.

-While we're narrowing the list, Cheryl can't stay here.-Emily said. I knew it had to be her. She always is the one who states the obvious, whenever no one else wants to.

-If he's one of us, he has access, weapons and you bet he's got a strategy.-I told them.

-So who can we trust?-Morgan asked.

-No one. We need to get Cheryl to a safe house.-Hotch told us and we nodded.

-And limit the amount of agents she gets in contact with.-I added. It's obvious, he's one of us.

Following the plan we made with Hotch, Morgan and I were the ones who were going to the safe house with Cheryl. The three of us, and a couple of more agents, but only because we had to.

I'm not being held at gun point, but this is the most dangerous situation I've been in, ever since I've joined the team. I had my fair share of danger back when I was just a regular field agent, but this is a bit more different. And I'm ready for it. It's my job, and you can be sure that I'm gonna do it.

Even if that means that I might not be returning to my family and to my apartment ever again.

The house we used was a property owned by Evan Davenport. Of course, we swept the area before we decided to let Cheryl use it as a safe house.

Two agents were walking the perimeter, Derek was in the hallway, and I was in a room with Cheryl.

-Can I go to the room?-Cheryl asked me. I guess she just wants to be alone for a little bit. I'm close enough, agents our outside and Derek is downstairs. It can't get any safer than this.

-Sure.-I said with a small smile, and she nodded. God, I can't imagine what she's going through.

I called Reid. We still need to be in touch with the other part of the team.

-I don't get it.-I said after a couple of minutes. We were talking and talking and we still couldn't realize who is the UnSub, and how did he know all the stuff that he did.-They did a bug sweep of the house just minutes before we arrived.-I sad.

-Yeah, I remember.-Spencer replied.

-And yet, the UnSub seems to know everything about us. Reid, do you know what non-local interaction is?-I asked him.

-What are you getting at?-he asked.

-How can he be holding Trish prisoner and still know exactly what we're talking about?-

-I know what you're saying. It seems that he knows what's going on here the moment that it happens.-he said. I knew, the moment I hear it in his sentence, I knew what the problem was.

-There's got to be a listening device.-

-They swept the room when we got here.-he reminded me.

-Yeah. And then they brought in their own equipment.-I said quietly.

-Hold on for a second.-Spencer said, and I waited. He was probably checking something in the room. I don't know how they managed that, but he had to be listening to our conversations.

-Aoife, it's agent Shyre, the one that called Evan Davenport by his first name.-Dave told me. That's him.

-I got this. Call for backup.-I said and I hung up on him.

I looked out of the window. I knew exactly where he was supposed to be, and he wasn't there. I took out my gun, and headed to the room where Cheryl was in.

It was closed, so I turned to the bathroom. It was opened to the room she was in, and I came up right behind him. I was walking slowly, why he was walking towards her, with a knife in his hand. Cheryl saw me the moment I was in the room, but she was smart enough to be quiet.

-This is how it should have been all along… the 3 of us together.-he told her, and I pointed my gun.

-Put the knife down.-I sad coldly. He slowly turned around, with his hands up in the air.

-You don't understand.-he told me. Yeah, they always say that.-You don't understand my relationship with these girls.-he said.

-Put the knife down.-I repeated firmly.

-You don't understand…-

-I said put it down!-I yelled. He seemed to have considered it, but the next second, he pushed me to the wall, and he knocked my gun out of my hand. He hit me in the face with his elbow while we were struggling. He punched me in the face once more, but then I kicked him, right in the crotch. He bent down, and with my leg, I hit him on the back of his knee, so that he will lose balance and fall down, which he did. I took my gun from the ground and pointed it at him.

-You ok?-I asked Cheryl. I didn't pay much attention to her since I entered the room. She stood up.

-Where is Patricia?-I asked firmly. He won't speak. So, I placed my foot on a very strategic place. He looked down. He's not a good profiler, but he could tell that I would dare.-Don't make me ask again.-

He told me the address of a remote storage unite where he kept here. Seconds later, agents ran into the room. Turns out he knocked Derek unconscious. He was feeling pretty bad about it, but all I could say to him was that shit happens.

Trisha was already. Shaken up and weak, but at least she was alive.

As far as I was considered, our flight back to Quantico couldn't be scheduled soon enough.

The flight was pretty awkward. We were all still thinking of the things Shyre said about us.

They are not true. Hotch has morals, Emily deserved this position, Dave isn't weak, and Morgan sure as hell isn't a Token Black Guy. And I am a threat. I am a threat to anyone who is on our hunting list.

We may seem the way that he described us, but that isn't what it's like. The only thing he actually might have guessed was about Spence. I'm not sure if he has some form of autism. He can work with other people just fine. Although, he avoids physical contact with strangers, even hand shaking. And he does have 3 PhD's. But I really don't give a damn. He's a great profiler and an even better person. We all are.

-What's on your mind?-Hotch asked me, and I snapped from my day dreaming.

-Nothing, I'm just… I'm thinking about the things the UnSub said about as.-I admitted to him.

-He was wrong, you know that?-he asked, and I nodded.-About all of us. But especially you. You belong on this team Aoife. You're family.-he said. I had a huge smile on my face. That's really good to know.

-Thank you. I feel the same way about all of you.-I said with a smile.

-And on that note, who wants to go and have a beer when we land? It's too early to call it a night?-Morgan asked. One by one, they all agreed, and now, the five of them were looking at me.

-You go ahead. I have something to do when we get back.-I said. They all smiled, but no one pushed it. And I was very thankful for that. I guess that's what family does. Sometimes they push you, and then sometimes, they don't. It's just a matter of good timing.

I'm not sure what exactly made me do it, but I know I was doing the right thing when I rang the doorbell of Mick's house. I might regret it someday, but I sure as hell won't regret it now.

-Aoife?-he asked me in surprise when he opened the door.-Did something happen?-he asked.

-No. Well, yes. Ugh, just, let me talk, ok?-I asked, and he nodded, still a bit confused. He and I both.-You were right. I distance myself because I don't want to find myself needing someone. I never needed anyone. And I was just fine like that. I never really wanted that to change. You know, If it ain't broke, don't fix it, and that kind of shit. My motto, to be honest. -I said quietly.

-What made you change your mind?-he asked.

-And what makes you think I did change it?-I asked, a little mad because of his direct question.

-Well, you're here, aren't you?-he asked with a small smile. Ok. Point taken.

-I had a close call today.-I said, and his eyes widened.-He wouldn't have killed me, but I got a few punches here and there. And that is not the point!-I said a bit louder when I saw that he will interrupt me. He shut his mouth.-It made me realize that maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have someone to come back to.-I admitted.

-It wouldn't, would it?-he asked, and I said nothing for a couple of seconds.

-I'm sorry.-I said with a quiet voice. I'm not one of those who never apologize. I have no problem to admit that I was wrong once I realize it. But the realizing part is the part that doesn't work for me as well as it should.

-Took you long enough.-he said with that grin I loved. There he was, his typical self. A genuinely funny guy, who understands my job and me. Who I didn't scare off just yet. And who isn't afraid to push my buttons. Like that wasn't enough, he still is very good looking. I might actually really like him.

-Do you want me back or not?-I asked angrily, feeling annoyed by the fact that he is taking an advantage of the situation and that he was rubbing in my face the fact that I was wrong, and he was right.

But like I said, I can't be mad at this guy. At least not for long.

He didn't respond to my question. Not with words, to be specific. He just took a step towards me, put his hands on my face, and pulled me in for the best damn kiss of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, we're back to original cases :) I needed the last one, because Aoife needed a close call so that she could realize that she may have some feelings for Mick. What's next for the two of them? Can they actually have a normal relationship? Keep reading, and I'll keep writing. Sorry if my English is horrible, I'm sure there were plenty of mistakes I would be embarrassed of. That's why I don't read after I've already posted it :) Enjoy my lovelies :) **

As I was getting dressed, I couldn't help but think that Mick was pushing this a bit too far.

He knows that I'm absolutely terrified of relationships, and romance, and love. When it comes to catching maniacs and running around with a gun, sure, sign me up. But when it comes to love, I'm a big stupid coward. And he knows that very well.

It's one thing asking me to "go steady". Even though the term makes me feel like I'm back in high school again, I could live with that. But taking me out to a romantic dinner? That just might be a step too far for my taste.

And yet, here I am, standing in front of a mirror, trying to make myself look pretty. For him. I honestly have no idea how he does it, but he has some kind of power over me. Probably stronger than I would ever like to admit. I mean, I'm wearing a dress! That's more than any guy before could ever get from me! I have nothing against dressing up nicely, but when I do that, I do it for myself. Not to impress some guy who already saw me with no make-up, in the early morning, and didn't run off, screaming.

I was a full package now. Dress, enough skin showing, but still, not too much, high heels, curled hair and make-up. Minus my sharp tongue and sassy comebacks, I would be perfect!

I don't know what he's doing, but it's obviously working. He was able to push me out of my comfort zone, without the side effect of me telling him to go to hell. I must really like this guy.

The doorbell rang, and I took a deep breath before I went to open it. The moment he saw me, his mouth dropped. A small part of me was feeling incredibly happy, accomplished and attractive, but a much bigger part of me was feeling awkward, shy and embarrassed. I'm just not used to it.

-Shut it!-I said when he tried to say something. He started laughing.-I don't want to hear it. Don't push me Rawson.-I said with my threatening voice, but I still had a smile on my face. And he's still laughing.

-I won't!-he said and he held his hands up, like he was surrendering.-But I must say, you look amazing Murphy.-he added. I'm pretty sure that the blush on my cheeks was what made him laugh even more.

-Stop it.-I said with a smile on my face.-Let's just get this thing over with.-I added.

-Ugh, Aoife, you're killing me with such enthusiasm.-he joked, and I frowned. For a couple of second I was enjoying the fact that my expression scared the shit out of him. He thought that I was actually mad at him. But, I let him of the hook when I took a step forward and kissed him. After couple of seconds, I didn't pull away. Instead, I took one more step closer to him.-If you don't stop, we won't eat tonight. And I'm hungry.-he said over my lips, and I laughed as I pulled away.-Ok, screw dinner.-he said and leaned in for another kiss, but I laughed and took a step back.

-Nuh huh Rawson, you said it yourself. We shouldn't keep you hungry.-I said, and I laughed when he frowned.-We have time, so just… I don't know. Hold your horses.-

-Okay Murphy. Let's get going.-he said, and we finally stepped into the hallway of the building I live in.

Mick took me to an Italian restaurant. And when it comes to Italy, I kind of learned from the best.

Not pizza, not pastas, but lamb. Lamb Milanese, just like Dave taught me.

But it really wasn't that much about food.

I'm pretty sure that as soon as we walked in, I was franticly looking around, scared of the sight before me. A lot of people. A lot of people who had come in pairs. A lot of couples, somewhere our age or similar. There were candles everywhere, as well as flowers. This was definitely not my comfort zone.

But I'm here with him. Even though I want to turn around and run away from here as fast as I can, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to manage to do this for him. He obviously wanted this.

-This is different, isn't it?-I asked me, and I smiled. Maybe I'm not that good of an actress, or maybe he just knows me too well. At least he smiled to me too.

-It is, but that doesn't make it bad. Just, next time, I'll dress a bit more casual.-I said and he laughed.

-Next time?-he asked. I knew he was going to pay attention to that part of my sentence, but I still said it. And I didn't mind it. Because this dinner date thing is not really that bad. And it's not like I'm planning on ending our relationship any time soon.

-Well, only if you think I'm worth it.-

-Of course you are.-he said with a small smile.

I'm pretty sure this guy's falling for me. Or he had already fallen. And in my strange way, so did I. But in my case that doesn't mean I love him, it just means that I'll go in public with him.

-Thanks Rawson, that's very sweet of you.-I noticed, and he smiled and winked, which made me laugh.

I will never stop being amazed by the fact that we still have things to talk about, other than our jobs. This has been going on for a couple of months now. And even though at first we didn't talk as much as we do now, there were still topics that we never even mentioned.

-Are we really gonna argue about this one Aoife?-

-Hell yeah!-I replied with a smile on my face.-Gary Oldman is far better than the actors you mentioned.-

-You're really not giving up?-he asked in disbelief, but still, he was laughing.

-Not on this one my friend. Have you seen Tinker Taylor Soldier Spy?-I asked him, and he shook his head. And I swear to God, my mouth almost drop.-Well, that's why you're not backing me up over her. Friday, movie night. You're gonna see it.-I said, and he was laughing. I guess it was funny for him how I was so passionate about something that's generally irrelevant. But when it comes to music, movies, and Gary Oldman, I'm not shutting my mouth.

-It's a date.-he said with a smile which I returned. Ugh, that smile. Mick is just… perfect. He's a bit more crazy and wild for his own good, but I like that about him. And I love that he always has a comeback in our bickering. It's cute, the way we don't back down. Well, at least it is cute to me.

An hour or so into our dinner date, I was quite surprised that we didn't mentioned work. It's not like that's our only topic, but we both are very passionate about being a part of the BAU time. And we are both workaholics. I know that whenever I join the team for I night out, we're going to end up talking about some murder cases that made history, or a profiler who needs a thank you note from us, because we never stop using his guidelines while profiling.

So far, Mick and I didn't mention our job at all. I think this might be and actual miracle.

-Did you say Manchester City?-he asked, and I nodded.-City, not United?-he asked, and I nodded again. We were talking about British football, since he is British, and I did spent a lot of time there. And apparently, he was shocked that I preferred Manchester City.-I'm gonna marry you Aoife.-he said.

-Excuse me?-I couldn't stop myself before I said it. He nodded with a huge smile on his face.-Darling, calm down. You're not going to marry me because I like the football team you like. And I thought you were Welsh?-I asked while laughing, but I never heard the answer. We both could hear my phone ringing in my purse.

-Answer it, it might be the team.-he told me when he saw that I was having second thoughts. Of course, I will never fail the team, but I didn't want to be the one who ruins the dinner date.

It was Hotch. Mick was right.

-Hello?-I answered. I can only hope that everyone is alright.

-Aoife, I'm sorry If I'm interrupting something, but I really need you here.-he said. He was very serious.

-No, not at all.-I lied, without even blinking. I don't want to make him feel bad for asking me to do my job.-What's going on?-I asked. The important thing is that everyone's alive. I thought something might have happened if he's calling me this late on a night off.

-We have a case. And it's urgent. How fast can you be at the bureau?-he asked.

-I'm still in D. C. but I'll leave straight away.-I said, careful not to look at Mick.

-Ok, see you in an hour or so. I appreciate it.-Hotch added quietly.

-Don't mention it.-I said, and then I hung up. When I finally had the guts to look up to Mick, he was already paying the bill. When he looked at me, he smiled.-I'm sorry.-I said.

-Aoife, cut it out.-he said with a big smile.-I know what it's like. Every now and then, you're gonna get called in the middle of the night. Sometimes, so will I. That's our job. Love, there will be a lot of dinner dates that ended too soon. And that's why this is good.-he said, pointing from him to me.-We get it. We understand each other.-he said and I smiled. Maybe he is right.-Now, come on, I have to drive you back to Quantico.-he said as he got up his seat.

-You don't have to. Just drop me off at my place.-I said. I don't want to make him drive me all the way to Quantico, and then return to D. C.

-You're go to bag is at the office, not the car?-he asked, and I nodded. I know that. The bag has to be in the office. But the best solution is probably to have one in the car, and one at the office. That way you will never be caught by surprise.-Then I'm driving you.-he said with a smile, and I started laughing.

There was no use in arguing with him. Just as there is no use arguing with me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was pissed off. I really was.

But I knew what I signed up for. This is my job, and I love it. Most of the time. It takes the best of me. Only, I wasn't bothered with that until now. Now I have other things I would rather do.

And I also felt like an idiot. The agent on the gate was staring at me in complete shock. Dress, high heels… I can't blame him. But he did annoy me. I forgot all about that when I entered the office.

Morgan, Reid and Garcia turned around and just stared at me. Okay, right now, I hate my job.

-Just… don't.-I said. They started laughing, and I just ignored them. I sat behind my own desk.

-And what were you doing tonight, huh Murphy?-Morgan asked me with a grin on his face. Stupid hunk.

-Playing baseball Morgan.-I answered, and they laughed.-I was on a date, that's what I was doing.-

-I thought you were trying to make things work with… you know who.-Garcia said quietly.

-I am. I was out with him.-

-Wait a minute, you know who she's dating?-Morgan asked Garcia, and she nodded.-Baby Girl, you need to tell me that.-Morgan told her. Shit. He's gonna go with his charming smile. She won't stand a chance.

-Come on Morgan, we don't need to know anything.-Spencer told him, after which he turned to me.-It's your choice if you want to tell your closest friends or not.-he said, and I broke down in laughter.

-Yeah Spence, guilt me into telling you.-I said.-Just forget it.-I said, but I knew that that was a pipe dream. They can be very persistent if they want to, and they won't give up on this one.

-Well, we obviously know him.-Morgan said and I looked at him. Okay, I'm confused.-If he was a complete stranger to us, you would have no problem in telling us about him. Which means that we know your guy. My guess is that he's from the bureau.-he said, and smiled.

-Oh, go profile yourself!-I said so loud that it could be considered as a yell. He was laughing like a maniac, and so were Spencer and Penelope. I wasn't. They now know he's from the FBI.

-What the hell is going on here?-JJ asked as she, Dave and Emily were entering the office.-Wow, Aoife, you look like you had a quiet movie night.-she said with a smile. Really JJ? You too?

-Aoife's dating a guy who works here.-Morgan said, before I could speak.

-Oh, we knew it.-Dave said, and I looked at him in complete shock. He just smiled.-Please. If it was someone I never met before in my life, you would have told me his name, at least.-

-Ok, you're all smart and amazing profilers, but can we just cut to the chase? I'm sure Hotch didn't call because he wanted to hear the latest gossip.-

-You're right.-I heard his voice say. When we all turned around, he was next to his office door. At least he had a hint of a smile on his face.-Let's go, we've got a lot of work to do.-

We followed him into the round table room. I could see that he too had noticed my unusual dress code, but unlike everyone else, he didn't say a thing. I owe him one for that I guess.

-What was this urgent?-Dave asked as we were all sitting down.

-Well, judging by the MO, we have about 6 hours to get to Houston, and catch the UnSub.-Hotch said.

-What are we dealing with? Serial killer, abductions…?-Emily asked cautiously. They all know Hotch better than I do, but even I know him well enough to realize that this is about something really, really bad. He is usually very direct when it comes to the cases, and now he seems like he's avoiding the details and specifics. And that can't be any good.

-On Monday and Wednesday two men woke up in the park, not remembering anything from the time they left their homes the night before. They felt intense pain in their abdomen, and after they went to a hospital, doctors reported that both were missing a kidney.-he said.

-I'm sorry, did you just say kidney?-Garcia asked quietly.

-Yes.-

-Are you kidding me?-I asked. A kidney? A guy wakes up in the park with amnesia and without a kidney?

-Actually, that isn't uncommon as you might think.-Spencer turned to me.-There is a black market for organs, and kidneys are one of their top priorities.-he said.

-I know about organ theft, but the victims usually don't survive that, do they?-I asked.

-No, they usually don't.-Dave replied.-That means that this has to be done by someone who has some kind of medical background. A doctor, surgeon, nurse, maybe even a pathologist.-he said.

-But what does make this a case for us?-Morgan asked.-There aren't any fatalities. Why don't we just send them a profile?-he asked. It made more sense. This wasn't that urgent as Hotch described it to be.

-The police have found a body in the park just over an hour a go. And they think he might be missing a kidney.-Hotch said quietly. So, that's it.-And, also, four years ago, two years ago, and a year ago, three bodies were found. Missing a kidney, with no recollection on what happened the night before.-

-So, the UnSub's been doing this for quite some time?-Dave asked.

-And he's been able to get away with it. No one has connected the murders. And on that note, how on earth did he manage not to kill in the mean time? Once they start, they usually can't stop.-I said.

-Probably the usual excuses.-Spencer said.-Maybe he was in jail, maybe he moved away… Who knows?

-All we know is that we don't have much time.-Hotch said.-Garcia, you hold the fort. We're going to need you on this one. The rest of you, get ready. Wheels up in 30.-he said and he left the room.

I was cursing on the inside. Instead of a perfect night, I'm going to Texas, to catch some sick bastard who's trying to make money the wrong way, and who also killed a few people in the process.

My dress was now packed in my locker. God knows if I'll ever be able to wear her again.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and I changed into simple blue jeans, black shirt and gray cardigan. I don't have time to look incredibly professional, and I usually fill my go to bag with clothes I feel comfortable in. So, there were no high heels and suits for me this time.

My attention was completely focused on the file I held in my hands. I know that the team is staring at me, hoping to hear who's my guy, but I easily ignored them. After a couple of minutes, all of them turned to their own work. Emily, JJ, Spence and Dave playing cards, Morgan listening to music and Hotch reading a book. Apparently, I'm the only one who already started to build a profile.

-Aoife?-Hotch called me and I turned.-Can I sit here?-he asked and pointed to the seat across my seat.

-Yeah, sure.-I said with a small smile. So, he joined me.

-I'm sorry that you're date was cut short because of me.-he said. I smiled.

-Don't worry about it. This is my job. And he gets it.-I said, and Hotched frowned.

-He does?-Hotch asked, and I nodded.-Aoife, I've been married for a couple of years now, and my own wife doesn't understand. You're seeing an FBI agent, aren't you?-he asked. God, he is good! I didn't want to admit it, but I can't lie to my boss. So I nodded.-Okay. There are no rules against it, but you need to tell me who it is. I need to know because of the protocol, and the rest of the team need to know because they need some fresh gossip.-he said with a smile that I returned.

Ok. So I need to tell them. Well, I should just do it. It's not like Mike hasn't told his team.

-Mick Rawson.-I said quietly, and Hotch nodded. Of course he knows. Mick is Sam's right hand, and Sam and Hotch go way, way back.-But we are keeping a low profile.-I added.

-I'm not so sure about that one Aoife.-Hotch said.

-What?-I asked and I turned around, to find Morgan hanging over my seat, with his headphones out. That stupid hunk wasn't listening to music after all!

-So…-he said with a hudge smile.-Mickey Rawson?-

This is the end of my life as I know it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A new case, and trouble in paradise :) Mick and Aoife are officialy an item. But, how will things work out for them? Read, rewiev, favorite, follow. Luv ya :)**

Ignoring Morgan was not as difficult as i thought it would be. I just pretended that I didn't hear him, no matter what he said.

The rest of the team was quiet. JJ and Emily already knew, but Spence didn't, and my uncle didn't. I was a bit scared that he would react differently. But he just had a smile on his face. Maybe that means that he approves Mick? And that he isn't mad about the fact that I kept him in the dark about it?

Even if it was so far so good, I did get a bad feeling. I couldn't really describe it. I rarely have bad feelings, so when I do have them, I'm usually completely right, and something bad or at the very least, unexpected will happen. And right now, I had a feeling.

Now that I think about it, there are two things I hate about my job. One, I could get a call no matter what I'm doing, or what time it is. Yeah, I have my working hours, but when there's an emergency, you can't afford to have a day of. And the other thing is that we fly around, a lot, and on planes, I can't smoke. I literally ran out of the plane, as soon as we landed. I needed to calm myself down, and my preferred method is a cigarette.

While we were driving to one of the police stations in Houston, I was a bit more relaxed. One arm out of the window, of course, with a cigarette, headphones in my ears and my feel good songs were playing, the volume up as it could get. It was a bit awkward when I began to dance along to Wings from Little Wings. Yup, I'm 25 and I listen to girl bands. Occasionally. Guilty pleasure, both girl and boy bands.

-You're happy.-Emily noticed when we finally parked in front of the station, and I smiled widely.

-Not really.-I said, and both her and Reid started laughing.-I'm just glad that I got it over with. Now you all know about Mick, and we can get on with our lives like it never ever happened.-

-I'm not sure Derek looks at it the same way you do.-Reid said as we were leaving the car.

-To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn. If he starts, I'll just start teasing him about Garcia. He'll stop eventually.-I said, and they laughed. Yup, that was my evil plan. And I know it's gonna work.

-Murphy, Reid, Rossi, you go to the park.-Hotch said when we all reached the entrance of the station.-We'll set up here and we'll start on the victimology.-he said, and we nodded.

-Hotch, the park is only a second crime scene.-I said as soon as I realized that we could be pretty sure that he doesn't cut this people up in the middle of a park.-We need to find the first one, because if we have a stakeout in the park, we might catch him, but it will be too late.-

-Aoife's right, we can't focus too much on that.-Morgan told him, and Hotch nodded.

-Go, and try to see something relevant to the case. We'll meet back here. Hopefully we'll know more by then.-Hotch said, and on that note, we all went our separate ways, Reid and myself making our way back to the car. Only this time, Uncle Dave was riding shotgun while I was driving.

-The park will only give us a visual idea.-I said while I was driving away from the station.-But if we're to catch him there, it will only be with another guy who's already missing a kidney.-I said. I really was annoyed by this one. If you read between the lines of this case, we basically can't catch him unless he hurts someone new. And that is worse than not having a starting point for the case.

-It might tell us something about the UnSub.-Reid said from the back seat.-And if that isn't the case, at least we'll have a point on the geographic profile.-he said. Well, that is his specialty.

-We should at least check it out.-Dave said conclusively.

-I'm not saying we should ignore it completely, I'm just saying that our main focus should be on the profile itself, not the place where he leaves them to wake up. The location can speak to us only so much.-I said. He patronized me. I'm usually okay with that. He is older, and he is smarter, and he is a part of my family. But now, I really didn't see a reason for that kind of behavior. I'm a good profiler, and I know what I said. And Dave just completely changed my words.

-Let's just go and check the damn park.-Dave said. Bitchy much?

We both were having one of those bad moments. I felt bad for Reid, he was just in the middle of it.

I was not going to fight with Dave. I know him, and he knows me. And we just need some time to cool off. That's why I paid more attention to the road than anything else.

Well, the park did speak to us. This guy is one cocky son of a bitch.

He couldn't have picked a more open space to leave an unconscious victim. I doubt that the park is full in the middle of the night as much as it is now, but it's still a public place.

-The report says that he always leaves them on the same bench.-Spencer said as he lifted his eyes from a stack of papers he was carrying, right to the bench in front of us.-This one.-

-It might have some special meaning to him.-Dave said as he looked around the bench.

-I doubt it. This isn't a crime of passion. We're talking about the organ black market here. The fact that he leaves them in the same place, on the very same bench is just him being theatrical. He's doing it out of fun, and need for attention.-I said.

-You're probably right.-Spencer said, looking away.-He's doing a job, but he still sees it as a way to get the public's attention. He didn't get that the first three times.-

-And the last one is dead. He took what he needed and decided to take advantage of the situation. Are we even sure we're dealing with a HE here?-I asked.

-The most resent victims are male, but out of the three earlier victims, two were female.-Dave said.-Gender doesn't play a role when it comes to transplantations. They were probably just the easiest to target. And the guys that were picked out weren't exactly petite.-he added.

-So, it has to be a guy.-I said.

-Or maybe we're dealing with a team?-Spencer asked.

-It does make sense, but I don't think so. It would be easier to have a partner, but we know how teams go. One of them is smarter than the other one. If this UnSub had a partner, one of them would probably insist on keeping a low profile, and not leaving the victims in a park.-I said.

-He's a full of himself. And overly confident. And judging by the wounds and missing organs, he needs to have at least some kind of experience as and medical worker.-Dave said.

-And that still doesn't explain the pause between the attacks. Attack, then a long pause of two years. Attack, a shorter pause, a year. Attack, then another short pause. And now two attacks and one kill in one week. Something must have triggered him.-I said.

-Maybe he killed in the mean time?-Dave asked.-Accidentally, on purpose, in self-defense… maybe he just killed someone and liked the feeling?-

-It's possible. If the first five didn't die, why would he suddenly loose the sixth one? If there wasn't some kind of complication during the procedure, he only did it for the feel of it.-I said.

-Guys, I think I know why this park.-Spencer said, speaking after a quite minute or two. Dave and I turned to him.-He has medical background. And this park is literally a back yard of a hospital.-he said, and pointed to the left. My eyes followed the direction of his hand, and then I saw it.

He's right. The hospital is only a couple of minutes of walking distance away from this very bench.

It's just too convenient. And it couldn't be just a coincidence. But, if we think that way, that means that he is still a working medical worker. In the hospital, he has an endless wave of potential victims.

Someone from the hospital is stealing organs. And now killing people. This is as wrong as it gets.

-We need to call Hotch.-I said quietly. We've dealt with serial killers, arsonists, murderers, rapists, child molesters and pedophiles. We've done it all. We've seen it all. Even the worst things imagined.

But this one was different. This was even worse. Betraying an oath, betraying the public's trust in such a horrible way… It's just wrong.

Fortunately, even this cloud had a silver lining. While staring at the hospital, I realized that this can help us a lot with the profile. We basically already have a list of suspects. A huge one. But at least we have something to start on. We need to narrow it down, and we need to do this fast.

This one is a true psychopath.


	14. Chapter 14

-Early reports were right.-Hotch said quietly.-The corps was missing a kidney, and he wasn't dead for more than 10 hours when they found him.-he added.

-How on Earth did he manage to put a dead body in the park in the middle of the day?-JJ asked.

-There was some sort of festival at the other side of the park for a good part of the day.-Dave said-He probably took advantage of that.-he said. But still, no one? It was before noon, for heaven's sake!

-He couldn't carry a body bag all around the city.-Emily noticed.-And the hospital is only minutes away. He's probably doing it there.-she said. Sadly, she was right. There is no other good explanation.

-That's not easy to pull of even in a small hospital, and the Memorial hospital is the second biggest in Houston.-Morgan said.-I just don't see that happening.-

-It's not easy, but he pulled it off.-I said.-And we still need to find the original crime scene. If it's somewhere in the hospital, I'm guessing it's some sort of basement, or storage.-I said.

-We can't just go to the hospital and search it to the ground.-Spence said in a low voice.-He will see us coming. We could never keep that much of a low profile. And he isn't the kind of UnSub that will risk that. He will try to inject himself into the case, but if he sees us coming…-he said.

-He won't stay for the show.-Emily finished instead of him. They're right. He'll run off. And in that case, we didn't do anything. He'll either be caught, or he'll run of to some other town, where he will do his job until his case reaches our table again. And this isn't a regular crime. This is organ theft. He probably has a whole organization standing behind him, ready to rescue his ass. I'm sure that killing the victims isn't in their best interest, but they would be in danger of exposure if we catch the UnSub. He is the type that will sing like a bird during interrogation. And his "bosses" probably know that as well.

-Well, we need a plan.-Hotch said. He can sometimes look like he's very irritated by an difficult situation, but he's more calmer than he seems. Now it was not the same case. He was very pissed off.-We can't just sit here and wait for him to do this again.-he said.

-Ok, let's do it like this.-I said, and I started walking around the room. Hotch was on the edge now, and I think it's a good idea for me to take over control, for a couple of minutes.-We'll have Garcia check the employee records from the hospital. And she'll look specifically at people who worked there four years ago, and maybe had some reason for leaving the job, and returning again. And maybe she can find some sort of document or maybe even a layout of the hospital, so that we can see if there are some locations that are not that easy to reach, and that don't draw as much attention. Also, one of us should go and talk to the person who's in charge of the hospital. Once we're done with the profile, maybe they can hear us out, and recognize the person we could be talking about.-I said. Wow. It really is different once you're the leader, even if it is for a few seconds. I didn't do anything special, I just said what I think we should do. And even that wasn't easy. It isn't easy being Hotch. I could never do that. I'm a better follower than I am a leader. The realization of that makes me a little bit depressed.

-I'll call Garcia and give her the details.-said Morgan.

-Emily and I will go and talk to the last two victims.-said Dave.

-The rest of us will work on the profile.-added Spencer.

-And I'll go find myself some coffee.-I said, and they all laughed.

Something tells me that I'm not taking this case as serious as I should. Instead on working on a profile, I was sitting on the parking lot, with my back leaned on the station wall. Chain smoking and listening to Ellie Goulding.

I must be losing it. And the most annoying thing is that I'm not sure why.

I love my job. I really do. And this case isn't even as worse as it gets. I can only hope that it's a five minute existential crisis and that I can continue like it never happened.

-Hey!-someone yelled, and I turned around to see Morgan walking towards me. I turned the music off.-What's up with you Murphy?-he asked as he leaned on the wall, standing next to me.

-I don't know.-I said with a small smile.-I'm just… I don't know. I'm weak. I haven't slept at all for the past 24 hours. And we have a case that we can't solve. It getting to me, you know?-

-Well, first of all, we are gonna solve this case.-he said reassuringly, and I smiled. If only it were that easy.-And second of all, you're just tired. You haven't slept. That means you need to hit the bed, not question you capability.-he said and I started laughing. I hope he's right.

-It's always these cases. The easy ones. Well, they seem easy. And I think that we will solve them in no time. And then, boom. It is gonna take so much more that I initially thought. That's why I doubt myself every now and then.-I admitted.

-That's the way it goes. And we will solve this one. We always do.-he said with a smile.-And I wanted to say something too. I'm sorry if I bothered you with the whole Mick dating story.-he said, and I started laughing.-I'm happy for the two of you. It was funny only because none of us have normal relationships.-

-I'm sure you get plenty of action, Hunk.-I said, and I patted him on the back. He smiled.

-I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen don't speak about their conquests. But, at the end of the day, it's just me and Clooney.-he said.

-But only because that's what you want the most of the time. I'm not worried about you Derek. Once you decide to settle down, you won't even remember your conquests.-I said.

-And you don't need to worry about Mick. He gets this. And he's a good guy. He would never hurt you, and even if he did, with Dave, Spence, Hotch and me by your side, he wouldn't see another day.-he said. I laughed. Really, I was touched with what he just said. And I'm not that easy to impress.

-Thank you.-I said and I hugged him. It wasn't an awkward hug. He is my friend. Probably even one of my best friends, since the only people I spend time with are the team and Mick.-Now let's go and find this guy. And maybe kick his ass.-I said as I pulled away, and Morgan started laughing.

The rest of the team was on their feet when we joined them. Apparently, something happened.

-Another body.-Hotch said when he saw the question in our eyes.-This one he dumped near the park, not in the park. He must have realized that the park is under surveillance.-he said.

-That means there's no connection to the place itself and that stupid bench.-I said.-He was leaving them there just out of convenience. And he likes the attention he's finally getting.-I added.

-That completely changes the profile.-said Spencer, who looks like he's losing it. We are in the dark here, and that is not something we're used to, especially not him. There's something about this case. So far, Hotch, Dave, Spencer and I have lost it on separate occasions.-And like that wasn't enough, Garcia had checked the list of current and former employees, and she found nothing.-he said, obviously annoyed.

-Nothing?-Morgan asked in shock. I couldn't say anything, because my mouth was close to the ground.

-Nope. Nothing. Apsolutely nothing. Nada. No.-Dave replied.

-How the hell are we supposed to find him now?-I asked in a low voice.

-We act like we never had the hospital in front of us.-Hotch said, and we all nodded.-We do the profile. Most of the time, we have no idea where he works, what he does. So we are just going to forget about the information regarding the hospital. We make a profile. Get back to the start.-he said.

Great. Starting from zero. That's got to be my favorite hobby.

This is so fucked up, that words can't even describe it. It's got to be Murphy 's law. The moment I thought this was going to be easy, was the very moment it all went to hell and shit hit the fan.

-We've better get going then.-I said, and I sounded like I was giving up. After a couple seconds of silence, we started working. This is going to be a very long night. I guess I won't sleep any time soon.

**I hate the fact that I have soooo much studying to do, and I don't want to stop writing! :( I probably won't update more than one chapter a day, but I'll do my best. Unfortunately, school's first :(**


	15. Chapter 15

-Hey.-Mick answered my call, and I imagined his smile. Disturbingly enough, that made me smile.-What's up? How is the case going?-he asked, and I smiled even more. Profiler. Takes one to know one.

-Not very good.-I admitted.-As soon as we thought it's not going to be nearly as difficult as we expected, it became even more difficult than we expected. Hotch had to chase me away to the hotel room. I hadn't slept for almost two days, and I didn't want to stop working.-

-Babe, that can be a slippery sloop.-he told me. Again with the Babe. And Love, and even Hun. It sounds very weird, but I'm not complaining. Mostly because I don't want to unpurposely hurt his feelings.-You won't be able to help much if you're that tired. And I know you. I can just imagine you drinking gallons of coffee, and trying to blink as fast as you can.-he said and I laughed. He knows me very good.

-But I'm not helping if I sleep.-I said, sounding like I child who won't admit that it's wrong. Which is exactly who I am right now. I know Hotch and Mick were right, and I just don't want to admit it.

-You will be tomorrow. And you and I both know you won't catch the UnSub tonight.-he said.

-Ugh, I hate it when you're right.-

-Oh, I know.-he said while he was laughing.-Now, turn off the TV, step away from your cellphone and books and go to sleep. You need it more than you know it.-he said, and I nodded. Wait, why did I nod?

-God, I really need to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow morning, if I have a chance, ok?-I asked.

-No problem. You just do your job. And be safe.-he added, as he always does. Every single time.

-I always am.-I said, he laughed, than we hung up. Every single conversation we have while I'm on this kind of business trip ends with Be safe, Always am. It's kind of our thing.

Well, better that than I love you. Now, that would scare the shit out of me.

I'm perfectly satisfied whit I like you a lot, or something like that. I'm not there yet with the I love you's.

I've said it before, and I know I will say it again. It just takes time for me to get there. And I would rather say it when I actually feel it, and when I know I won't regret it. And I know he would prefer if I meant what I said, and not just pretend. So, when it comes, it will come. Probably not any time soon.

I changed into black shorts and a large shirt I usually sleep in. I have a few of those, and this is the one I took from Mick. We really are like teenagers. "Going steady", me wanting to sleep in his shirt, and him not complaining to it… funny, cute, and a little bit pathetic. But who cares? Only the two of us know.

Instead of falling asleep straight away, I was lying in the bed, thinking about this case. If he doesn't work in the hospital, then where does he work? Then why is he so specific about the park? Why? Why? Why?

We must have missed something. That's the only explanation, and it's not even a good one. I'm not thinking that my team is flawless, but we rarely make mistakes, especially this big. If we made one, than it was a huge one.

The hospital. The park. The UnSub. There has to be a connection. Only we don't see it just yet.

In the middle of my heavy thinking, I fell asleep. I guess I really was tired.

Bon Jovi woke me up, yet another day. I've slept for five hours. For a normal person, that is enough to make it through the day, in a mood that isn't exactly peachy. For a profiler, working on a case, it's more than enough. So I wasn't complaining when I had to get up. I took a shower, washed my teeth, brushed my hair who was by now barely curly. The only reason I put a little bit of make-up on was because I think it would have been rude from me to go to work looking like I just got out of the bed. Which I did.

But I didn't bother with the formal business clothes. I put on black skinny jeans, a red t shirt with short sleeves, a black jacket and heels that weren't at all that high. I looked like I was in a chick fight, so I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I was looking like I was half dead, and the sad part was that I was satisfied with my look.

But I had more important things to do, and that was to drink an unhealthy amount of coffee, have a few cigarettes, and solve this stupid case. It's not gonna solve itself.

Half of the team was in the station when I joined them. Spence, Emily and Hotch. Others were sleeping.

Different angle. We needed a different angle, because this was obviously a wrong one.

-What did the coroner's report say about the body?-I asked them while we were having a very quick breakfast, a sandwich and a big cup of coffee. When you're a profiler, and when you've already seen a lot of really bad stuff, you're able to have your breakfast while talking about coroners and corpses.

-Same MO. No kidney. They believe that the cause of death on both the victims is severe blood loss and maybe even shock.-Hotch said, and I frowned. It took me a couple of seconds to realize.

-Wait, you're saying he didn't sedate them?-I asked quietly. It was sick before. Now it was even worse.

-Probably not.-said Spencer.-But he did sedate the ones that survived. A mix of drugs was found in their blood when they went to the doctor after they woken up in a park.-he said.

-That means his doing this on purpose.-I said quietly.

-Aoife's right.-Emily sad slowly, thinking about something.-As soon as he picks them out, he knows what he will do with them. Whether he will steal the kidney, or steal the kidney and kill the guy.-she said.

-We need two different profiles.-I said quietly. It just dawned on me.-He's acting like he has a partner. There were the contradictions. He's a smart killer, yet, he risks getting caught as he leaves the body in the park. He's acting like two persons in the same time. I doubt he's sick in that way, I just think he has no idea what the hell is he doing it for. It's like we're dealing with two UnSubs. The way to catch a team is by making two profiles. We know that one of them will fail eventually. And so will this guy.-I said. the three of them were staring at me, and I didn't really understand why. It made perfect sense. I was only mad that I, or anyone of us, didn't think of that long before now.

-Aoife, you're… brilliant. A genius.-Spence said with a smile, and we all started laughing.

-Thanks Spence, but it wasn't that brilliant.-I sad. I'm a humble girl, and I never pretend not to be.

-No, it was.-Hotch said with a small smile, which was an reward on its own.-You might just solved this case.-he said. Now, that was overkill. We still need to realize everything else about the UnSub.

-We still need to find him.-I said quietly. It's not gonna be easy. Only now we have a strategy.

-Then let's go to work.-Emily said, and we all nodded. Spencer returned to the drawing board and the geographic profile, Hotch was talking to the chief of police, Emily was reading autopsy reports, and I was focused on the two profiles. We need to separate one person into two criminals. I'm not sure if this method was ever used before today, but this case isn't exactly something you see every day. This kind of approach could help us a lot, maybe even in the cases to come. I'm sure I won't get famous for it like Dave was famous for his hostage negotiation skills, but I'm perfectly find if it helps our team, and our team only. Hey, we have yet to see if it's a good method at all, or a complete waste of our time.

One profile for the killer and one profile for the organ thief. One of them will lead us to the UnSub.

The killer. He is pretending to be confident. He wants us to be under the impression that he's confident.

-He's a wallflower.-I said quietly, and the team looked at me. Hotch said that we need the whole crew working on this one, so there was no more sleep for JJ, Morgan and Dave.-If you were to run into him, you wouldn't look at him twice. If someone was to show you his picture, and tell you he's a serial killer, you wouldn't believe it. The last guy on earth you would think of after the words serial killer.-

-This is both business and pleasure for him.-said Morgan. It's not unusual that some or all of us think out loud when we're working on a profile. It's happened before, it's happening now. Morgan, Emily, Dave, Spence, JJ, Hotch and I were thinking in the same directions, almost like we're not seven different people.

-And there has to be some sort of connection with the hospital.-said JJ.

-Garcia said that there was no hit.-said Dave, and I started walking around the room.

-We told her to be specific about the time that passed between the kills, the attacks. What if he was just working at the time? If he didn't moved away, but just decided to take a break?-I asked.

-That leaves us with half of the hospital employees.-Spencer said.-But it makes sense.-he added.

-I'll call Penelope.-Emily said, and we all nodded. At the end, it will turn out to be our mistake, and our mistake only. We can just hope that we didn't realized this a little too late.


	16. Chapter 16

-We need to get into that hospital.-Dave said when the whole team was sitting at the same table, with Garcia on the lap top.-Without him releasing that it's the FBI.-he added.

-Undercover.-I said, and they all looked at me.-Two of us go there as if they were just two patients. And we sniff around for a little bit, try to find some room where he could be doing it.-I suggested.

-But what if he's not at all at the hospital?-Morgan asked. Hate to admit it, but he's got a point.

-It's still worth checking.-Hotch said, and I nodded.-Murphy, Reid, the two of you go. Make a believable story. One is there for a checkup, the other is just moral support. And have a good look around.-

-You got it.-I said, and Spencer nodded.

We didn't need to get ready at all, we just went straight to the car. The only bit of planning was that we agreed that I will be the patient, and he will be my moral support. And we can only hope that we have enough time to look around. It won't be easy: the hospital is huge, and we're looking for a place that doesn't draw much attention, something remote where he can pull out organs out of innocent people.

-What are you going to say to them?-Spence asked me when we were approaching the entrance.

-I'll make it up on the spot I guess.-I said. It was obvious that he didn't like the No Plan plan, but I work better under pressure. If I start making the story up at this very point, it would be very detailed, and someone might actually realize that I'm faking it. It's better if I just go with the flow.

-Hello.-I said with a small smile to the nurse that was sitting behind the main desk or something.

-What's wrong with you?-she asked, and I paused for a second.

-I think I might be knocked up.-I said. Spencer turned to look at me, but, thankfully, didn't look surprised. He would have totally blown our cover.

-Fill the papers, bring them back to me, and wait to be called.-the nurse said while she handed me the papers. I nodded, and went to sit in the waiting room, Spencer by my said. He looked confused.

-Don't look so worried, I'm not pregnant.-I said with a smile, and he visibly relaxed.-At least not that I know of.-I said slowly, and he started laughing. Well, a baby would be something that definitely wasn't planed. At all. I doubt I will ever be a mother. And even if I decide to be, I've got at least five, seven, ten years to live it up. But I doubt it. I'm not sure if I would even know how to hold a baby, let alone how to raise one to be a respectable human being. I'm better of being a profiler.

-Do you ever think of it? Having a family?-Spencer asked, and I started laughing.

-With our job? No, thank you.-I said with a laugh, and he smiled.-It's not just that. I doubt I would ever be a good mother. I would probably be one of those who you grow to detest. I don't want to turn into my mother, and the only way to ensure that is not to have kids.-I admitted. I have no idea what forced that confession out of me. I just said it. In a way, it felt good not to have that on my chest anymore.

-Statistically, we usually become even worse than out parents.-Spencer said.

-If I ever need urgent birth control, I'll call you.-I said with a smile, and he started laughing.-And what about you? Do you want them? Little baby geniuses?-I asked, and he smiled.

-Not now, definitely. But some day… maybe. Probably not, but maybe.-he said, and I nodded. I have no idea how can someone like him be so critical of himself. I don't know what's his love life like, but I do know him. He is a good guy. A genuinely good guy, the one that you think our extinct. He's kind, nice, polite, and ridiculously smart. He has good genes, that's for sure. And he is very good looking. There are a lot of girls who fall for the slightly nerdy, nice guy. He just needs to get himself out there.

-If it happens, you will be an amazing dad.-I said and he just smiled.-Now, I'll fill this stupid papers, and you go and try to look around.-I said. We shouldn't forget the reason we're here in the first place.

-Wait here.-he said, and I nodded. He left to look around, and I focused on the papers. Family history of diseases, my history of diseases… important information, but not when your faking a pregnancy scare.

I hope it'll be believable, since I'm on the pill. As far as I know, it's not 100 % secure, so my story will be safe. I just hope that Spencer can get a good look of the place, because if he doesn't, this whole thing will be completely useless, and we would just loose valuable time. And when you don't have a whole lot of time, that kind of is a big deal.

I gave the nurse the papers I just filled, and returned to the waiting room. Now would be a good time for me to look around, but I don't want to lose Spencer right now. He said that I should wait right here.

Instead of looking around the hospital, I was looking around the waiting room. I was looking at the doctors that passed buy. I was looking for the UnSub. Of course, I know it's not going to be that easy. It's not like I can just look at the guy, point, and say, that's him, that's him, right there. It's not that easy.

But I was at least looking around, hoping to see someone remotely suspicious. So far, no hits.

But I did get an idea. Garcia checked all of the employees of the Memorial hospital, but the rest of us were focused on doctors and nurses. Yes, that was an obvious thing to do, since we know that the UnSub has a medical background. But what if he was unsuccessful? What if he tried to be a doctor, but it didn't really work? What if he studied medicine for a little time, than he failed or something? And now he decided to be a doctor of his own.

We need to check for someone who isn't a doctor, but still works at this hospital, and has a small amount of medical knowledge. As we saw, he knew what drugs to use, where the kidney was and how to do a simple suture. Probably a first year medical student could pull that off.

-Aoife?-someone asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality. It was Spencer.

-Sorry, I just zoned out.-I said, and shook my head, like I needed to get something out of it.-Did you see anything suspicious?-I asked him.

-Nothing.-he said.-I did see a plan of the building, and there might be a couple of places, but we can't look as civilians. Maybe Hotch can talk to the person in charge, so we could take a look without causing too much unwanted attention.-he suggested.

-That's a good idea. Let's get going.-I said and stood up.

-Aoife Murphy?-someone called and I turned around to see one of the nurses. She noticed that I turned her way.-The doctor will see you now.-she said with a small smile. I completely forgot.

-Crap.-I said in a very low voice.-You're going with me.-I said and I pulled Spencer before he could run away. We walked into the doctor's office, I with a small smile, pulling Spencer by the hand.

-Are you family?-the lady asked him suspiciously.

-He's my man.-I said with a smile, and before she could ask anything else, I hugged Spencer with one arm.-And the potential baby daddy.-I said. In a sick way, I enjoyed seeing Spencer blindsided with my story. He didn't see this one coming. And neither did I. Just like I said, I'll make it up on the spot.

-Ok. I'll take your blood now.-the doctor said, and I sat on the bed, pulled my sleeve up, and reached out with my right hand.-How often do you have sexual relations?-the doctor asked as she prepared the needle. I actually hate needles and have an irrational fear of them, but I was enjoying this one. An undercover operation just turned to my prank against Spencer. I had a huge smile on my face.

-Every day.-I said, looking at him. He was bright red.-Sometimes even more than once. This one is an animal.-I said with a smile. Spencer was even more embarrassed, and the doctor looked slightly uncomfortable. I'm here, aren't I? I might as well have a little bit of fun.

-You're from D. C.?-the doctor asked, and I nodded.-A long way from home.-she noticed.

-Business trip. We're colleagues. FBI actually.-I said, and the surprise on her face was notable.-I would have waited to check if I'm pregnant, but I need to know if I should do some fieldwork, or if I should stick to the office.-

-Well, the blood tests will be done in no time.-the doctor said, and then she smiled.-And in the meantime, I'm going to lecture the two of you about safe sex. You're old enough to know, but since you're here, I think one more talk will do the trick.-she said, and I laughed. Spencer looked like he will jump through the window in this conversation becomes even more bizarre. He will never forget this one. I will never let him. It's just too good to be true.


	17. Chapter 17

I was still laughing when we got back to the police station. And Spencer was still embarrassed.

-What happened in the hospital?-Morgan asked with a smile when he saw me smiling and him blushing.

-Oh, it's a great story.-I said with a smile, and Spence rolled his eyes.-I'll tell you some they, over a beer. We have better things to do right now.-I said. We need to focus on the case. Even if it's really funny.

-Well, did you at least find out anything good while you were there?-Morgan asked.

-Aoife thinks, and I agree, that it might be someone who doesn't work as a medical worker. Someone who went to college, and knows the basics, but could not become a doctor. Still, he might have stuck around at the hospital, working a different job.-said Spencer. The rest of the team was also listening.

-I'll let Garcia know.-Emily said, and she was already reaching for her cell phone.

-Spencer also found a few rooms in the hospital that could be used without detection.-I said.

-And there is a small building in the back. Not many people go there, that's at least what it seemed to me. We might be able to check it out, without drawing too much attention.-Spencer added.

-I will call the director.-Hotch said, and left the room. I took a seat. I kind of need to catch my breath. We might be closing in on him, but it also might be a wild goose chase. And JJ has her hands full with the reporters. They're interested in the case, and that can only mean one thing. He's finally getting the attention he thinks he deserves. And he is going to want even more of it. if he realizes that he's popular, even for the wrong reason, he'll do it again. He will kill again, in order to confirm his new found fame.

That's the worst part when it comes to cases like this. They get attention and then they go on a rampage. And in those cases we just need a lot of luck. I hate leaning on luck. In any aspects of my life, but especially when it comes to my job. Luck is just a devils trap when it comes to serial killers.

-Garcia started looking.-Emily said, breaking my thoughts, and she turned the lap top to us too.

-Hello my lovelies.-Garcia said with a smile, while she was typing.-Could you be a bit more specific? I'm looking for a guy in his late 20's, early 30's, with a failure in a medical background.-she said.

-Look for singles, maybe even living with parents.-Morgan told her.

-And look for a history of mental illness. Maybe some traumatic events from the time he was a teenager and a young adult.-I added. That's the best that we got. We can only hope that it's enough.

-Give me a minute, and you'll have your guy.-she said with a smile. I looked at JJ, and she was smiling. Is this really it? We were on a wild goose chase, and now we suddenly have it all solved? Without the drama, the overthinking, the escapes? We're really good at this if that's the case. And I, myself, am getting better in my job too. Or so it seems. It just shouldn't be this easy. But, I still prefer it this way. If it was difficult, there would be more dead people. And at the end of the day, the only results I'm interested in aren't how many people have we caught, but how many people did we save.

-If Garcia gets any hits, we will need to move fast. As far as we know, he might even be with another victim as we speak.-Dave said, and we nodded. I looked over at him. He gave me a small smile, but that was more than enough for me to know that we are ok. We were at each other's throats in the past few days, and it is nice to know that those times are over with. I hate not liking him.

-Wait a second…-Garcia said, and we all turned to the lap top on the table.-I got him! Paul Anderson, 30. Was a medical student, left on the second year. He had a history of clinical depression, two attempts of suicide, but all before more than 5 years. Lives with his step mother, single. And works as a janitor in the same hospital where he would be a doctor if he continued.-she said. I jumped of my seat.

-Penelope Garcia, I love you, and I'm buying you drinks as soon as we get home.-I said with a smile.

-Thank you hun.-she said with a smile.-I'm sending you his home address. Talk to you later. Good luck.-she said, and then, she signed off. I turned to Hotch, as did everyone else. We need it to be official.

-We'll call the hospital, see if he's there. One team will go to his house, the other will go to the hospital, if he's there. We need to be quiet and undetected. Judging by his profile, he will try to escape.-he said.

-If he tries to make a run for it, we will catch him.-Dave said. That's what we need right now. We need a bit more positivity.

We were putting on our bullet proof wests. As far as we know, he isn't good with a gun, but we can't make an arrest without any protection.

-He's at the hospital. Morgan, JJ and Prentiss are coming with me. Rossi, Reid, Murphy, you go to his house. We don't know what we will find there.-Hotch said, and we nodded. I would lie if I say that I'm not a little bit disappointed that I won't be in the team that's making the arrest. But disappointed isn't the precise description. I'm happy that I'm avoiding danger, I'm unhappy because the part of my team isn't, and I'm definitely glad that this will finally be over with. A lot of mixed feelings right now.

-I'll talk to his mother.-Dave said as we pulled over by the UnSub's house.-And you two can look around.-he said, and Spence and I agreed. It never is easy when you have to break the news to the family. Almost as difficult as telling the victim's family that their son, mother, brother are dead. Most of the time, they have no idea that they were living with a serial killer, pedophile. As an observer, I can see that sometimes, they actually are the one to blame. Not paying enough attention, ignoring the problem, turning a blind eye… all those things can escalate. And then again, sometimes, they gave their children a perfect lift. The only problem was that they didn't exactly fit in. Either way, I'm happy that uncle Dave took over the role of the one who tells the mother that her son's a killer. I would hate if it were me.

We walked to the door, and Dave knocked. We were still in our bulletproof wests.

-Can I help you?-asked the woman who opened the door. She looked kind. At least she wasn't one of those persons who you dislike at the first sight. But who knows what's really going on.

-Mam, I'm Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi from the FBI, and these are my colleagues, Supervisory Special Agent Aoife Murphy and Dr. Spencer Reid. We are here to talk about your son.-said Dave.

-What about him?-his mother asked.-Is he in some sort of trouble?-she asked, obviously scared.

-Mam, I'm afraid he is.-Dave said quietly. It's better to be straight about it. At least for her.

-You should come in.-she said quietly. We walked into the house. I didn't keep my hand on my gun, but I was ready to shoot if I have to. You never know. You can have your doubts, but you never know.

-Mam, we need to ask you a couple of questions.-I said calmly, because she didn't look so well at this point.-But first, do we have you permission to look at your sons belongings?-I asked quietly.

-Yes, yes, you can. Just, tell me what he did.-she begged, and Dave nodded to Spencer and me. He led the lady into the living room, and Spencer and I started looking around. We didn't waste time on the first floor. We went upstairs, and the first room we entered was his room.

The scary thing was actually how normal the room seemed. Just like he was a regular guy, not one who's battling mental illness, killing people, and hurting them in a horrible way. He looked just like a regular 29 year old guy. It's strange. In the beginning, we're all the same. And then, something happens, and we decide which way to go. Once upon a time, this guy was just a regular guy, just like Reid, Mick, Morgan, the guy next door… and then, something clicked. And that something is the main difference between the once who kill, the once who live by it, and the once who dedicate their life to catching them.

-Aoife?-Spencer called, and I turned around. He was on the ground, looking under the bed.-You need to see this.-he said quietly, and I rushed to him. I wasn't able to contain a gasp when I saw what was under the bed. A few jars. Filled with liquid, probably formalin, and with real, human organs in them. Kidneys.

-And here I thought it couldn't get even freakier.-I said with a voice so low that I wondered if Spence could even hear me.-He didn't sell them. He kept them. As a trophy.-I said.

-With the double profile we made, we can't say when he's an organized killer, and when he's not. But he probably wanted us to think that it was about the black market. It wasn't.-he said.

-It worked. All this time we thought that there was some institution behind him. And yet, he was only satisfying his sick needs.-I said quietly. Just as I finished speaking, my phone rang.-Murphy.-I answered.

-It's Hotch. We got him.-he said, and I let out a sigh of relief.

-And we got the kidneys.-I answered. None of us had seen that one coming.

-I'll call the crime scene investigators make a sweep of the house. When you're done, join us back at the station. Good job.-he said, and we ended the call. There's still work to be done.

It worried me that being back on the plane makes me feel like I'm back home. We spend a lot of time here. And it's a step closer to home, so I guess that does the trick for me.

I wasn't listening to music, I wasn't playing card, I wasn't reading a book. I was just sitting there, doing nothing, thinking about how happy I am that this went well. Paul's under arrest. No one will be hurt by him anymore. My friends are safe. And I'm going home.

-Hey, Aoife?-Morgan called, and I turned around.-You never told us what happened at the hospital?-

-Well, let's just say that Spence here had an extensive explanation on safe sex.-I said with a small smile. For a couple of seconds, they were silent. And then, they started laughing out loud. I was laughing along with them, and so was Spencer. When you do a job that we do, you need to remind yourself to enjoy the little things. Feeling happy and accomplished, laughing with your friends, having fun. Being in love. Well, in a way. Since it isn't exactly love. I don't know what it is anymore, I just now I can't wait to get back to Mick. Maybe reschedule our date night. Hoping not to be interrupted by another case.

It's a curse. Loving your job makes you a workaholic. But most of the time, I enjoy all of it. It makes me happy. And at the end of the day, that's the only thing that counts in my book. Happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

I still hadn't talked to the neighbor who lives in the apartment above mine about that stupid stain. Every time I wake up, it annoys the hell out of me. And yet, I didn't do anything to get rid of it. Well, not yet.

-Hey.-I head Mick say quietly, and I turned around to face him. I didn't even notice that he was awake. I smiled at him. Sometimes, I'm really happy I have him. At least I wake up with a smile on my face.-Happy birthday.-he said with a huge smile. And my smile melted. Then, again, he could still annoy me.

-Thank you, but please, please, please don't mention it again.-I begged him. I didn't want to be rude, and that's what the Thank you was for, but he knows I hate my birthday. He shouldn't have done it.

-I honestly don't know how someone can hate their own birthday.-he said, and I started laughing.

-I'm not the only person in the world who hates it, you know.-I said, and I leaned down to kiss him. I should have known better. Yes, I went there for a short kiss on the lips, and he… well, he was in the mood for something more. Usually, I wouldn't mind it, but I don't want to be late for work.-Sorry.-I said as I pulled away. He made his puppy dog look, but I laughed it off.-I have to go to work.-I told him.

-Aoife?-he asked as I was making my way to the bathroom. I turned around.-Do you want to move in with me?-he asked, just like that, like he was asking my do I want eggs for breakfast.

-No.-I replied. I couldn't think of an explanation, so I went for NO. He smiled.

-Ok.-he said, and I finally went to the bathroom. What the hell was that?! I mean, he just asked. Just like that. And I said no, just like that. And like the whole thing wasn't weird enough, he continued like it never happened. Ok, and a smile. Like he knew I was going to say no. Come to think of it, he probably did. It's going to take me a lot of time to get over this one.

I showered and did all my morning rituals. I put on black jeans, navy long sleeved t shirt, and a black jacket. I left my hair as it was, naturally wavy. By the time I was done, Mick had made me breakfast. Birthday breakfast, as he called it. He had something planed for tonight, but he wouldn't tell me what. I tried to force it out of him, in every way possible, but he's a profile, and he knows his job.

We took his car to Quantico. I'm guessing that the whole bureau knows about us. And I'm fine with it. it's not exactly a secret anymore.

-See you tonight.-he said when we were about to go in different directions. And he kissed me.

-You're still not going to tell me what you planed?-I asked as he was walking away.

-Nope.-he answered, without even turning around.

-I hate surprises!-I yelled after him, but he didn't turn around.-Jackass.-I said, more to myself than to him. He knows I hate surprises! Everyone knows that! And somehow, they don't seem to pay attention to that. They just make me surprise parties and all those stupid stuff. I'm used to it. I hate it, but I can handle it with a forced smile on my face. I just hope that the surprises for today ended with Mick.

-Hey JJ.-I said with a smile while I was putting my large bag on my table.

-Good morning.-she said with a usual smile. For a second I thought that she doesn't know, that they don't know. But then I remembered Dave. He knows. And I doubt Garcia doesn't keep an eye out on those things. They probably know.-Everyone's in the round table room, we have a case waiting.-

-Yay!-I said sarcastically, and she laughed. We walked together to the conference room.

-SURPRISE!-they yelled, and I jumped back. I had a feeling they knew, but I really didn't see this one coming. They were laughing at my surprised face. I started laughing myself. Garcia put on a party hat on my head, Emily was taking pictures, and Morgan was carrying a big cake with 26 candles.-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aoife, happy birthday to you!-they yelled. It was more yelling than it was singing. At least my smile was genuine when I blew out the candles.

-Did you make a wish?-Garcia asked, and the rest of the team laughed at my expression.-Again. You need to make a wish.-she said. I was laughing when she was lighting the 26 candles again.

What should I wish for? All is perfect, just the way it is. Maybe that's what I want. For things to remain as perfect as they are now. I want things to stay the same. And with that thought, I blew out the candles. Again. This whole thing was actually quite nice. And it is always funny to see Hotch with a party hat on his head. I hate surprises, I hate birthdays, but this one, I just might actually like. A lot.

-Thank you guys.-I said with a smile.-This is pretty awesome.-I admitted.

-Dave told us that you hate your birthday.-Hotch said with a small smile.-We had to celebrate it in a way, and we didn't want to scare you off, so we kept a low profile.-he said, and I started laughing.

-If this is a low profile, I can't imagine what it's like when you go full out.-I noticed, and they were laughing. Emily was handing out pieces of cake, and we all were eating, talking, laughing. It was just a regular morning, only we had cake with our coffee.

-Chocolate cake with blueberries.-I noticed, and looked over to Dave.-You're fault?-I asked.

-Just mine.-he said, and we laughed. That's my favorite cake. So far, so good. I wasn't getting to much attention, but we still were celebrating the fact I'm a year closer to death. Everybody's happy.

-So, what about the case that's waiting for us?-I asked. I'm ready to do my job after the cake.

-It's a slow day today.-Hotch said with a smile.-We're just going to finish some reports, look out for new cases, and that's it.-he said. Wow. Even serial killers took a time of so that I can celebrate.

-Guys, I love you, and I love your surprise, but work comes first.-I said. They all laughed. I knew that they wanted to party all day long, but as soon as we finished the cake, we started doing some real work.

A lot of paperwork was waiting for me, so I'm a little bit happy for having the time to get it finished with. Even if it is the dullest job in human history.

I was halfway through the stack of papers when my phone rang.

-Murphy.-I said, still focused on the papers in my hand.

-Hello Clio.-I heard a voice, and I looked up. I'd recognize that voice anytime. I hated it.

-Hello mother.-I said quietly.-What may I help you with?-I asked.

-Can't a woman just call her only daughter and wish her a happy birthday?-she asked.

-Usually, yes. When it comes to you, you can't blame me for asking. And I go by Aoife nowadays.-

-So I heard.-she said, with her signature bitchy tone.-You're still working at the FBI?-she asked.

-Yes. With Uncle Dave.-I added, just to annoy her.

-He is not your uncle.-she said.

-Yes, he is. Look, mom, thank you for remembering the day that you pushed me out of you 26 years ago and all, but I really do not want to talk to you. Not today, not anytime soon. I'm happy with my life, and I really don't need you to make me feel bad about it, or about myself. So, I hope you're fine mother. Good bye.-I said, and with that, I hung up. As soon as I looked at him, Spencer turned his head. He had heard everything. I don't have a big problem with that. It's not like I kept it a secret, they all know that my mom and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I guess that I just don't want them to see me as a bad guy in this story, because I'm not the bad guy. At least not in this one. That title belongs to my dear mother.

Throughout the day, the team gave me my presents. They gave me concert tickets. Two for Rolling Stones, and two for Pearl Jam. And the rest of them will be joining me on the Stone's concert, while JJ and Emily will be joining me, and my plus one, on both concerts. What can I say, they know me well.

The other present was lunch. They were ready to take me wherever I wanted to go. Instead of some fancy restaurant, we ordered food. And that was the best feeling ever. Eating from the boxes, together, in our round table room. And, of course, laughing our asses of.

-So, what are you planning for tonight?-JJ asked, as we all were getting ready to go home. Finally.

-I'm not sure, Mick has something planed, I think.-I said, and she laughed. My facial expression probably said more than my words. I hate surprises, even though todays surprises were pretty much genius.

-You're coming with us.-Emily said, and I raised my brows.-I'm serious. The plan is for you to go with us. He's waiting already.-she said. They were all laughing. I can't believe it. They worked together on this.

-I hate you all.-I said quietly, which made them laugh even more. I knew that I didn't stand a chance, so I didn't fight. I just let them take me wherever they planned. I just hope it all ends well.

-Aoife, would you just relax?-Dave asked with a laugh, as he was driving the two of us to the location.

-I just hope you don't torture me.-I said, and he laughed.-I don't like when people pay so much attention on me. They usually don't, but on this day… I can't get away from it.-I said.

-You shouldn't even try. Forget the fact that your birthday is the cause, and just have fun. Like it's a regular night out.-he said as he was parking the car in front of a bar. A karaoke bar.

-You make it sound so easy Dave. And yet, you'll torture me.-I said, and he just laughed it off.

-One night.-he told me as we were entering the bar. He's right. It's not like this every day. Thank God!

-One night.-I repeated as we walked in the bar. The rest of them were already there. JJ, JJ's boyfriend Will, Garcia, Morgan, Emily, Hotch, Reid and Mick. Mick was the one who had the guilt look on his face.

-I'll make you pay for this.-I said with a smile. But the worst isn't even here. We just sat around a table, listened to karaoke singers, and drank beer. It was fun, but I know them. I know who I'm dealing with. And I know that one way or another, they're going to make me sing.

Garcia and Morgan we're singing I got you babe from Sonny and Cher. It was… just hilarious.

-Birthday girl, why don't you come up here and sing us a song?-Morgan asked. Now there was no escaping it, since the whole bar was cheering. I got up from my chair, and my team was cheering the loudest. I stopped to tell the guy which song I'm going to sing.

-Ok, hi.-I said nervously, as I stood on the stage. Hell, I wanted to be an actress, I'm not afraid of talking, or singing in public.-I'm gonna leave the classic karaoke songs for latter in the night. Right now, I'm just going to sing something that will make you laugh.-I said with a small, and the guy started playing Teenage dirtbag. Laughing started instantly, but not all of them knew the song. As soon as I got to THE part, everyone was either cheering, or singing along with me.

I don't do this. I'm not the type of girl that goes up on the stage and sings karaoke. I'm not one of those who love their birthdays. But I am having fun. And I love my crew. I changed so much since I met all of them. I grew up. I've matured. And I love it.


	19. Chapter 19

-Morning.-I said quietly as I walked into the kitchen. Mick already made me coffee. I love that guy.

-Morning.-he also said.-Do you want to move in with me?-he asked. This is the fourth time he asked me that question. Every single time, I said no, and to my refusal, he just said ok, with a smile on his face. I don't know if he's just playing with me or what, but he's still asking me to move in with him.

-Sure.-I said, just to see his reaction. He smiled, came over to me, and kissed me on the lips.

-My place our yours?-he asked, and he turned around to pour himself some more coffee. I was staring.

-Yours is bigger, it makes more sense.-I said quietly. Are we really just talking about moving in together?

-You're probably right.-he said, and turned around with a smile.-Start packing then.-he told me.

-Wait, that's just it?-I asked and he frowned.-Just like that, I'm going to move in with you?-I asked.

-Well, you said you want to.-he said, and I rolled my eyes. He knows me better than that.-Look, I asked you a couple of times. And I would have continued asking until you say yes. We practically live together already. We're together every single day. It would be easier for us. And that's all about it.-he said. It would be easier. With our jobs, it would be nice to be together whenever we're not working.

-I… I guess you're right.-I said slowly, while getting used to the idea. I'm going to live with my boyfriend. To whom I haven't said I love you yet. The thing is, I think he knows that I do. And I think he also knows that I'm not a typical girl. It takes time for me to open up. And he's here for a while. 10 months now.

-Aoife Murphy, are you getting all romantic on me?-he asked with a grin, and I rolled my eyes.

-Shut up. Do you want me to move in with you, or not?-I asked, and he started laughing. He kissed me, and then he started tickling me. I don't know how this conversation turned into a war, but we were running around his house, jumping on the couch, playing like we're two kids. God knows how long that would last if we didn't have to get ready for work.

We were on a plane, flying to Salt Lake City. A little boy was abducted from the mall over 12 hours ago. I hate to admit this, but chances are that he's already dead. 99 % of kids that are abducted die in the first 24 hours. 75 % die in the first three hours. We're not sure, but we are prepared for the worst scenario.

I barely listened as JJ, Spencer, Emily, Morgan and Dave were talking about favorite gangster movies.

-Godfather II, hands down.-Emily said.

-No, for me, it has to be Scarface.-Morgan said.

-For me, The Untouchables.-JJ said.-What about you Spence?-she asked.

-Probably Le Cercle Rouge, an 1970's French classic. But Den Tredje Vågen is a close second.-he said.

-Yeah, that was my runner up to.-Emily said with a smile, and we started laughing. I almost lost it now.

-Aoife?-Morgan asked, but before I could answer, Dave started laughing.

-She's half Irish, and her last name is Murphy. You really need to ask?-he asked while laughing.

-The Boondock Saints.-I said with a smile, and they all started laughing.-It's a good movie!-I said.

-It shows that it's okay to kill.-Spencer said.-Ok, ok, I won't say a word.-he said when he saw my face.

-She really likes that movie.-Dave said with a smile.-How many times have you watched it?-he asked me.

-And Shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti.-I answered. Now they know I love it.

-Wow.-was all that JJ could say. But, a couple of seconds later, we were all laughing. We all have one movie or TV show that's our thing. And The Boondock Saints is my thing.

-Let's get this briefing over with.-Hotch said, interrupting our gangster flick conversation.-What do we know?-he asked.

-Garcia is looking over the mall footage, but that's all we got. And a few witnesses who claim that they saw that the child left the mall with two boys, teenagers. We didn't get a good description.-JJ said.

-Maybe we could talk to the witnesses, see if they remember something they discarded as irrelevant.-

-You and Prentiss do that.-Hotch said, and we nodded.-The rest of us work on the profile. We know that we don't have the time. Let's just hope we find the child alive.-he said. He's right. But still, we shouldn't get our hopes up. And how do you tell something like that to the family? They probably know that the statistics aren't in their favor, but they're almost always in denial. And who can blame them?

-Ma'am, I need to ask you if you remember anything that you're not telling us.-I said. She looked pissed off. It's probably because she's already been through this a couple of times today.

-It can be something you found irrelevant. Did one of the boys have something written on his backpack? Did one of them where something specific? Do you remember anything about their face, some features that you remembered?-Emily asked her. We don't know much. Two white males, under 20. Probably high school students. And sick beyond repair. The child is a 4-year-old boy. Whether he's alive or not, it's still as bad as it gets. Children took a child. This is just a very, very bad movie. Sadly, it's actually not.

-I'm sorry.-the woman replied after a few seconds of thinking about the details.-I told the police everything I remembered. This whole thing is haunting me. I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe I should have paid more attention. Stop them. Do something, anything.-she said. Oh. She is haunted by this.

-There was nothing you could have done.-I said quietly.-No one could. We see people like this every day. Two boys with their younger brother. If you are not trained like we are, it's very unlikely that you will see the whole scene as suspicious. You are not to blame.-I said quietly. When I tell people stuff like that, I feel like a hypocrite. Yes, I do believe that it is not their fault. I know that it is not their fault. But if it were me, and not them… I would blame myself. And that's what makes all of us hypocrites.

-If you remember anything, please, call us.-Emily said, and the woman nodded. We both left her our business cards before we went back to the station, to meet with the others and regroup.

-This was a waste of valuable time. We just made her feel even worse.-Emily said while we were driving back to the station. We were in a rush. We have 4 more hours in the 24 hour window. No time at all.

-You know we had to do it. She might have remembered something. You know how it goes. Sometimes they'll say something that didn't actually happened, just to get rid of the guilt of not reacting in the right moment. We should just be happy she didn't made something up.-I said.

-I just hate these ones, you know?-she asked, and I nodded. Yes, I know, very well.-When we have no time at all, and the chances are that we will not find him alive. And yet, we can't think about that too much, because we have to find him alive and well. Even if we know that that is probably not going to happened.-she said. I know. I will never forget. Not to mention that this is a case involving a small child. Every crime is horrible and difficult to handle, but when children are involved, it's just very, very wrong.

-And not to mention we haven't met the parents yet.-I added quietly. Hotch was taking over that one. And that is the most difficult part of these types of cases.

We walked into the police station, and we both instantly knew something bad happened. People were running all over place. A lot of them were on phones, and the others were getting ready to go. Emily and looked at each other, and that was enough. We knew what happened. Or at the very least, we could guess. At the same time we started walking towards him, Hotch started walking towards us.

-A group of kids found the body in the nearby woods.-he said quietly.-We have yet to ID him, but chances our it's the boy we're looking for. And it's bad. Really bad.-he said. When Hotch says it's bad, it's a lot worse than just bad. What's bad for other people is something we see every day. And when something is bad for us, than it's probably beyond horrible.

We were all getting ready to go to the crime scene. The lead detective on the case was the one who informed the family that we found a body. Usually, we wait until there is an official confirmation. But this is a highly publicized case. They shouldn't find out about it on the news, even if it isn't their boy.

This is my job. A job that I love more than I could explain. But I love the helping part. I don't love the part when we need to identify a little boy's body.


	20. Chapter 20

-JJ, make sure that the press are far away from the scene. They will not take photos of this, do you understand me?-Hotch asked JJ, a little bit too harsh, but no one could blame him. JJ nodded and left the team to do what she does best. Hotch then turned to the rest of us.-Let's do our best here. Don't let it get to you.-he said, to all of us, and we nodded in sync. I think they all want the same thing as I do, and that is to get this over with. To get this over with and to catch those two sons of bitches. If it's them.

-Agent Hotchner?-called the lead detective, Davis.-It's Adam.-he said quietly, so that only we can hear him. I don't know how to explain the feeling that took over me as soon as I heard those words. It would have been horrible even if this wasn't Adam. It still would have been an innocent child. But this… I don't know. Sometimes I need to remind myself that there is still good in this world. It's hard to do so when you're about to look at a horrible crime scene. There's still hope. I have to believe in that.

-How bad is it?-Hotch asked him quietly. I noticed something. Usually, there are voices on the crime scene. People do have quiet conversations. The sound of the camera can be heard at any time. But this… this was totally silent. Unnaturally silent, the chill in your bones silent, the never forget silent.

-Very bad.-detective Davis said. You could hear it in his voice. It was shaking. There he was, a grown man, who is used to seeing all sorts of crime scenes, just standing there, pale as a sheet, trying not to break down.-There were… there were um…-he tried, but he needed a couple of seconds.-There are some things that indicate sexual abuse, and extreme violence.-he said quietly.-I have to… I have to talk to the family. You guys feel free to…-he said, and again, he couldn't finish. No one could blame him. We just nodded, and Dave patted him on the back as we passed him, to get to the body.

The look of pure shock was visible on everyone who was involved in investigating the crime scene. The silence was still there, still notable. And then we could see the body.

For 7 years I have been dedicated to behavioral psychology. Three years ago, I started my studies at the FBI. Two years ago, I officially became an agent. I continued my studies so that I could join the behavioral analysis unit. And for more than six months, I've been a part of the BAU.

This was what I wanted. I wanted to think like the UnSub so that I can stop them for doing any further harm. We are just like regular detectives. Have a crime, find the person who committed the crime. Only we use different methods. Psychological methods. We understand the UnSub and we find out why he or she do what they do. I make a living out of catching bad guys. I see awful things all the time. It doesn't get to me as much as it used to. Sure, it isn't easy. But I don't cry myself to sleep every night. Nightmares are not as frequent as they were at the beginning. I was starting to get stronger than I was before.

And still, I had to control my reactions. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to turn around and run away as fast as I can. Never before was it this difficult. Usually it takes me a couple of seconds to get used to it, to not think of it, to imagine like it isn't real. Now it just wasn't the same.

I couldn't take my eyes of the little body, lying on the ground. I wanted to, more than anything. But I just couldn't. I reached out and grab the hand that was closest to my right hand, but I was to in shock to look and see who it belongs to. I just appreciated the returned squeeze of support. Hell, I needed it.

After a couple of seconds of stares, something snapped in all of us. We need to get this done. We need to arrest the ones responsible for this. Our determination surprised me. I didn't know I had it in me, not like this. But we were able to turn stone cold in a second, and focus on what's important here.

I already know that this image will haunt me to my last day. That's one of the reasons I need to work this out. For this little, defenseless boy, for his parents, for all the children, and for my personal strength.

-The UnSubs tried to hide him.-Morgan said quietly.-But didn't bother hard enough. And this is not a public space. They showed no remorse.-he said. God, he's pissed off, I could just hear it.

-Just like always, one is an aggressor. He's probably the one who suggested the abduction. And he is probably the one who used more force.-I said quietly. This is just… wrong. Unacceptable. Sad.

-He's going to be the smart one. He's going to blame the submissive one. The submissive one is going to be the cool one. He'll keep his mouth shut, thinking that his partner is doing the same thing.-Dave said.

-We need to find them. And soon.-Hotch said. We didn't say anything. He's right, and we know it.

It was sickening. The body was in a horrible condition. We couldn't tell how long has it been since he was killed, but I'm guessing it wasn't more than a couple of hours. These boys we're looking for, they would have continued with their lives like nothing happened. They went home last night. I know it. And that means that Adam's dead at least since midnight.

The proper term for what we were looking at was overkill. I don't care about the protocol, I don't care about the no premature judgment rule. These boys are sick. Sick and pure evil. I just… know it.

They showed no remorse. Clothes were removed, and there were obvious injuries that indicated sexual assault. There were some head injuries, but they weren't the only injuries.

Again, I had to control myself. I took a deep breath, and walked away. I know that I'm not supposed to show weakness, but something's I just couldn't control any more. I leaned onto a tree and I closed my eyes. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I will not let myself cry. Not now, not today, not here.

-Aoife?-someone called and I opened my eyes. It was Dave.-We're heading back to the station.-he said, and I just nodded my head.

The silence on the crime scene continued in the car. I was in the car with JJ, Emily and Dave. And none of us said a word.

It's actually quite sad that this is a good thing for us. We're still human. We still didn't see everything there is to see. The fact that we can still be shocked by a crime… to me it means that there still may be some good in this awful world.

Silence was also present in the police station. The only person who was making any kind of noise was the boy's father. He was crying. I doubt I will ever be able to forget that sound.

-Agent Hotchner?-detectiv Davis called, and we all turned to him.-There was a tip. One woman said that she believes that the boys on the surveillance tape live in her street. I have police officers on their way to take them in for questioning.-he said.

-Our agents will talk to them individually. We know how to deal with partners.-Hotch said.

-Just make them pay for this.-Davis said quietly. It was getting to him, that was obvious. And it was understandable. If I was in his place, I would want the same exact thing.

-You don't need to worry about that.-I said quietly. We exchanged a look that said more than words, after which he nodded. Now he knows that we will never let them go. They did an awful thing, and they have to pay the consequences of that.

**It was really horrible writing about this one. You just… don't want it to happen, but it does. Anyway, I'm still writing like a maniac. Keep reading guys, and if you want to review, do it, it will make me really happy :). I'll update today :)**


	21. Chapter 21

The boys were brought into the station separately. And very discreetly, since there were people outside the station who were hoping to see the ones who are currently blamed for the crime.

The news reported that the body found in the woods is Adam. Outrage was an understatement. They wanted them dead, even if there was no proof yet that they are the ones that killed the boy. We still don't have an confession, and we still don't have forensic evidence. We only have the two of them in the station, and bloody clothes that were found in their homes, and that are currently tested to see if the blood belongs to Adam. We need to get out a confession out of two 16-year-old boys.

-If you're ready, let's go and see them.-Hotch said, and slowly, one by one, Morgan, Prentiss, Dave, Spence and I followed him. There were two interrogation rooms, with a room between them, where we walked in. To our left was Jimmy. The calm one. Probably the one who started the whole thing. And to our left was Neil. The one who seemed more upset. He was looking around, franticly. His leg was jumping up and down. All those signs indicate that he is guilty of something.

-They are guilty.-I said quietly.-We just need to get it out of them.-

-I'll talk to Jimmy. Dave, you talk to Neil. The three of you observe their behavior.-Hotch said.

After five minutes of watching the interrogation, I could tell that this is not going to be easy. They are scared. They will not talk just like that. Especially Jimmy. My first instincts tell me that he is the one to blame, and that Neil is the good one, even if he isn't good. But there is obviously more to it. Neil is freaking out. If we get him to talk, he will blame it on Jimmy, whether he is the one to blame or not. The only way to find out the complete truth is to get it out of Jimmy. And so far, he isn't giving up anything. He just ignores Hotch. He flinched when Hotch showed him the pictures of the crime scene, but he still didn't say anything. Neil, on the other hand, started crying when Dave showed him the pictures. More guilt. I know it, I just know it. He is the mastermind behind this. But he can pretend very well.

-I think we're doing this the wrong way.-Morgan said as soon as Hotch left the interrogation room.

-What do you have in mind?-he asked him.

-These two are teenagers. Most of the time, sex is the number one thing they think of. I think we should send Emily and Aoife in.-Morgan said, and I frowned. It does make some sense.

-What, you want us to flirt with them?-Emily asked. She wasn't pissed off, she was just curious.

-Not exactly.-Morgan said.-But you two are very good looking. If you flash them a smile every now and then, and if you don't attack them about the stuff they did, maybe we could manage something.-

-I'll do it.-I said, and they all turned to look at me.-We need a confession, and we probably don't have much time before the lawyers get involved. If I have to flirt with the suspect, I'm going to do it.-I said. Emily looked at me, and after a couple of seconds, she nodded. I took a deep breath and I let my hair out of the ponytail. I let it fall, and I ran my fingers through it. That is something that I do quite a lot when my hair is loose. As a profiler, I know that's a sign of anxiety, but I don't really care.

-What are you doing?-Spencer asked when I unbuttoned one button on my shirt.

-If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right.-I said. Emily followed my lead, and she started fixing her make-up. Those were the little things we usually don't even think of, but right now, we needed to.

-When Dave gets out, Emily, you will continue.-Hotch said.-Aoife, you can go to Jimmy.-he said.

-Just… Watch him. His body language may tell us something, and I might not see it.-I said, and just their looks assured me that they will do their job right. I put on some dark red lipstick, my favorite, but not the one I use every day. I forced a small smile, and then I walked into the interrogation room.

He jumped when I opened the door. I startled him. Morgan was right. Jimmy is just a teenage boy. He's probably a sick one too, but still, sex is our most important weapon. He sized me up, and when he finally looked at my face, I smiled. It needed to be believable. FBI agents don't flirt with suspects, so it would be transparent if I had been even a little bit more direct. He was nervous, it was obvious.

-Hi Jimmy.-I said. I pulled out a chair, sat down, and slowly crossed my legs. Sharon Stone move.-My name is Aoife.-I said, and I laughed nervously.-I'm sorry, it's Agent Murphy to you.-I said. He didn't smile, but I didn't expect him to. This is not going to be a classic flirt and seduction thing.

Awkward kid. I used to like awkward guys when I was his age. But this one… I wouldn't looked at him twice. Even my teenage self would see that there is just something wrong with him.

-Do you have any siblings Jimmy?-I asked, completely normal, no smile, no judgment in my voice.

-I do.-he said quietly.-A younger brother and a younger sister.-he said, and I nodded.

-And what do they usually do every day? What's their daily routine?-I asked.

-I don't know.-he said, a bit confused by the way the conversation was going.-They wake up, go to school, after they get back home, do their homework, watch cartoons.-he said.

-So, they were in school yesterday?-I asked.

-As far as I know of, yes.-he confirmed.

-So, when witnesses report they saw you with your friend and a little boy yesterday, that little boywasn't your brother?-I asked. Bulls eye. I got him. His leg started jumping.-Because, a few people said that they have stopped you, and that you said that the boy with you was your little brother. And you just told me that your brother was in school. So, when did you lie Jimmy? Did you lie to the people who stopped you, or did you lie to me?-I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything. I knew he wouldn't. That would have been too easy. I leaned on the table. To be honest, I wanted my cleavage to get his attention. We, I, need him to feel uncomfortable. And he did.

-What I really want to know is whose idea was it?-I asked quietly.-I can understand that you feel trapped. That you feel like you don't belong. That a man like you feels unloved.-I said, and a said man on purpose. If I have said boy, it wouldn't be as effective as this should be.-But I don't understand why would you take a little boy from his mother. And I want to understand.-I said, and I leaned again. Yup, his gaze wasn't on my face all the time.-I need to understand in order to get to know you.-I said.

He's not stupid. I know that, he knows that. But I wasn't trying to seduce him. I just used words that could influence him and yet, keep him unaware of my ultimate goal.

If there was a clock in this room, I would have counted the seconds that passed. Instead, I could just hear a ticking sound in the back of my mind. I have no idea what was going on with Neil. If Emily is getting any closer to getting out a confession out of him. And there is the thing in which I strongly believe. Neil was the leader, pretending to be a submissive on. I thought about it, and I'm sticking to it. If there is any chance of finding out the truth, it's going to be through Jimmy. And I have to do it.

-You know Neil is talking to agents in the other room, right?-I asked, and there was a look of pure fear on his face.-I've seen this things before. Two work as a team, and the actual leader blames the one who was just the follower. They always seem to get away too easy. I know he pushed you into doing this Jimmy. I can see that. But no one else will. I think that I can… I think that I can understand.-I said. He needs to trust me. That's why I wasn't using the word You when I said that I can understand. That would be too much. I disguised the fact that I was completely repulsed by him, and I pretended I get it.

-We were just skipping school.-Jimmy said. That's it. He's going to talk to me.-It really was Neil who wanted to do it. It was all my fault.-he said.

-How was it your fault if he wanted to do it?-I asked.

-I should have said no. I should have convinced him not to do it. But I didn't. I didn't stop him. When he took the boy, I thought that it's going to end with that.-he said.

-Why didn't it?-I asked quietly, more like a friend than like an agent.-You could have returned him. His mother would have been happy to see him alive. You could have done it differently.-I said.

-I was scared.-he admitted.-I thought that we would never get away, that… that it was too late to do the right thing.-

-It's never too late to do the right thing.-I said and I took a deep breath.-But you did hurt him, didn't you? Maybe you didn't want to take him, but you hurt him too? That wasn't only Neil, was it?-I asked.

I knew I was right. He started to slightly shake. If I didn't have my gun near my hand, I would run away from him, this instant. He is about to snap, and I'm in his reach. Yet, I'm still not backing down.

-Why Jimmy? Just tell me why?-I asked quietly. I played on the trust card.

-He just wouldn't stop crying.-Jimmy said, and I could see tears in his eyes. Not tears of regret, tears of remorse, but the tears of fear.-He kept calling for his mom. We couldn't return him. It was too late.-

-Who killed him?-I asked quietly.

-I don't know.-he admitted.-He might have been alive when we left.-he said quietly.

-Thank you Jimmy. Thank you for telling me. Neil will blame you. And the forensic evidence will probably tell us the truth. You should have stopped him. But I think you really didn't want to.-I said as I stood up. I got what we needed. I got a confession. Someone else can take over to get the details.

-Aoife?-he asked, and I stopped in front of the door.

-Like I said, it's agent Murphy to you.-I said coldly. He wasn't surprise.

-Do you think I could ever get forgiveness?

-Depends on who you want forgiveness from. If you want to forgive yourself… You probably will. You are to self-centered not to. If you want forgiveness from Adam's family, you will never get it, that's for sure. And if you want forgiveness from God… I doubt you thought about God when you tortured and killed that poor little boy.-I said coldly, and I walked out of the room before he could answer me.

I looked up at the team. They were all looking at me with concern. Emily was still interrogating Neil. Dave hugged me, and I didn't pull away. Right now, I really needed my family.

-Good job.-Hotch said, and as soon as Dave let me go, he hugged me himself. Like I said. I needed my family to guide me through this. And they were right here.


	22. Chapter 22

I remembered every detail. Blond hair with blood on it. The rock over the head. The bloody rocks and metal poles all around. The smell of blood and woods. And the blank look in Neil's eyes. I remember.

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. I opened my eyes, and I wasn't in the woods. I was in my bedroom, with Mick by my side. I woke him up. He had a gun in his hand, but as soon as he realized that it was only just a dream, he left the gun on the night stand. And then he hugged me.

-It's alright.-he said quietly, as he rocked me a little bit back and forward, like a was a baby who needed to be put back to sleep.-You're alright. You're home.-he said. I almost laughed at this one.

-It's not me I'm worried about.-I said quietly, and I pushed myself away from him. Tears were still on my face, and I wiped them of with my hand. Mick was waiting for me to talk. He know how to deal with this. It's not the first time I had nightmares, and he himself had them occasionally. But ever since the case that involved finding a body of a 4-year-old boy, I've been on edge, more than I usually am.-It's the boy Mick. I keep seeing him.-I said when I realized I didn't really have a choice. I needed to tell him now.

-Love, you know it wasn't your fault.-he said as he squeezed my hand.-You know how it works. 99 % of child abductions…-he started reciting the statistics.

-Result in death in the first 24 hours.-I finished instead of him.-I know that, but in what way do the stupid statistics help me? Mick, what we saw… It's not something you just forget.-I said.

-And no one is expecting you to do so.-he said, and I sighed.-Look, Aoife, you have the rest of the week off. Hotch thought that you need this time to get a hold of yourself, and so do I. But that doesn't mean that you should forget. Even if you wanted to, I doubt it would ever work.-he said, and I sighed.

-Go back to sleep.-I said, and he raised an eyebrow.-I really need a cigarette, and you really need to get up tomorrow for work. Sleep babe, I'll be fine.-I said. He wasn't really convinced, I could see that, but he didn't argue with me. He kissed me, and then he turned around. And I climbed out of the bed, and went to the living room.

-Son of a bitch.-I cursed quietly. I still wasn't used to the house, and every time the lights were out, I would bump my leg on the table. Every single time. It's going to take me a lot of time to get used to this place, but at least I'm referring to it as our place, not his place. When it comes to me, you never know.

I lit my late night, purpose of life, cigarette, and sat on the couch.

I'm already used to living with Mick. We did spent a lot of time together before we decided to live together. It's actually quite nice, waking up next to someone every day. The weird part was that I still didn't tell him I love you. And neither did he. I know he feels it. I'm a profiler, and I know him. The only reason he didn't say it yet is because he's scared that it will freak me out. And I didn't say it because I am not that good with words. As soon as I say it, it becomes real. Even if it's already real enough.

It's just unhealthy. I'm going to have to spit it out. I know I feel it. I would jump in front of a bullet for him, and in my book, that is the biggest sign of loyalty and love.

He is helping me, a lot. More than I could ever ask him to. He can understand what I'm going through right now, and he's willing to hold my hand, every step of the way. If that isn't love, I don't know what is.

I have four days left before I get back to work. I want to work, I miss the BAU, even if it's been only three days since I left, but I have to admit, this break is good for me. I don't remember the last time I could take a morning walk, or watch a movie with my boyfriend without being interrupted by a phone call. And even Mick had a slow week so far, he didn't have to leave Quantico at all, and every night, he was back home with me. I know my bubble will burst in four days' time, and that's why I will enjoy this while it lasts. Sleeping in every morning was only a part of it.

The sun woke me up, and that made me smile. I forgot what it was like to have an actual life.

I walked into the kitchen. Mick has left me breakfast. Yup, my man actually got up early to make me some pancakes. I smiled, and I took the plate with myself, along with a cup of coffee.

I needed some music. That's way I played the CD that was already in the player. I started laughing. Blue Oyster Cult. Mick might have a questionable taste for everything else, but when it comes to music, he's my type of man. I had my breakfast and my morning coffee. Then I didn't know what to do.

I called my best friend outside of the FBI, Nina, for two days in a row. If I call her one more time, I think she will have me hospitalized. We never had that type of relationship that we need to inform each other about every single aspect of our lives on a daily basis. But again, she knows me very well.

I started cleaning around the house. That was useless, since the house was already clean. I really need to find myself a hobby. Something to do when I have these rare days off.

I decided to go for a run. Why not? It helps me get rid of my anxiety. Even if I seem all peachy and cheerful, I'm still having trouble coping with the last case we solved. I just try not to think about it.

I was running in the park, when I saw a woman standing next to a few cages. With dogs. Adopt and Love. That was written on the sign in front of her. I slowed down a little bit, and pulled out my headphones.

-You interested?-the woman asked me with a smile.

-No, I'm just looking.-I answered. I looked at the puppies. They were just beyond cute. One little guy, a Jack Russell terrier I believe, was jumping up and down in his cage. I couldn't contain my laugh.

-He likes you.-the woman said. I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to convince me to take the dog with me. Sadly, I think it's working.-I'll let him out.-she said, and before I could stop her, she let the dog out. He started jumping around me, waving his tail, and I just had to pet him. There was no ignoring him. He started jumping on me, and I was laughing like I didn't laugh for a long time.

-Where do I sign?-I asked, and the lady started laughing. A minute later, I was walking the dog on the leash she gave me as a present. I've never done anything this impulsive. Yes, when I was in Austria I did bungee jumping from a bridge. And I tried a cocktail called suicide. I did some crazy shit, but I've never took responsibility for a live creature before. Not to mention that I didn't even ask Mick about this. As far as I know, he might be allergic! But I think he's a dog person. I hope he's a dog person.

I stopped by a pet shop on my way home. Luckily, I took my wallet with me. I bought some supplies like dog food, and everything the guy who works there told me I need.

I named the dog Bon Jovi. I have no idea why. It just seemed right. I was scared to even leave him to take a shower, but I had to. When I checked up on him, all was all right. He's a good dog.

Knowing that I might have to soften Mick up, I made his favorite food, stakes. And I just waited.

-Love, I'm home!-he yelled from the hallway, and Bon Jovi made a run for it.-Who the hell are you?-I heard Mick ask in surprise, and he walked into the living room, with the dog in his arms.-Love?-

-I love you.-I said with a smile, and he started laughing.

-Oh, now you say it?-he asked while laughing, and I smiled.-You're lucky I had a Jack Russell when I was a kid. They're my favorite.-he said, and I laughed.-And I love you to.-he said. There it was. I said it to make a joke, but I know that he knows that I meant every word. I walked to him and kissed him.

-His name is Bon Jovi.-I said, and Mick laughed.

-You're crazy, you know that?-he asked, and I laughed it off.

-I love you to.-I said and kissed him.-Dinner is waiting.-

**Ok, this can be called a filler :) But I think it's an important part of the story. They finally say the "I love you"s. And about the dog… If I ever had a dog, it would be a Jack Russell, named Bon Jovi. Crazy, I know it, but it's kind of cute :) Keep reading, review if you can, and forgive me for my horrible grammar mistakes, I'm sure there was a lot of them :) ENGLISH AIN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

I've enjoyed my little break, but it felt even better to be back. I had a smile on my face as I walked into the round table room, where the rest of my team was already.

-Look who's back!-Morgan noticed with a smile, and Emily started hugging me.-Got to have you back kid.-he said. I should just give up. Spence and I will always be kids to him. Even if we're not kids.

-It's good to be back.-I said.-So, what happened while I was on a leave?-I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee. God, how I missed the taste of the FBI coffee. I, myself, make it a lot better, but there is just something comforting in this familiar taste. I took my usual seat. I'm home again.

-We've solved a case in New Orleans, and that was it. It was a slow week.-JJ noticed.

-Oh no, I always wanted to go to New Orleans!-I whined, and they laughed.-The music, the drinks, it's a heaven for all the singles.-I said.

-Last time I checked, you weren't single?-Hotch noticed with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

-I'm just saying.-I said, and they all laughed. It really is good to be back. I've missed this.

-Well, it's a slow day ahead of us. If anything popes up, I'll let you know, but it looks like paperwork all day. And classes for you Dave.-JJ said. At the same time I hate and love the slow days. I hate doing all the paperwork, I hate being in the office whole day, but I love it because that means that serial killers all over USA took a day off. So I never complained. I just did my paperwork.

-You named a dog Bon Jovi?-Morgan asked and laughed at the same time. We were talking while we were filling in reports. I just had to tell them about the crazy name for an even crazier puppy.

-You bet I did.-I said, and Emily, JJ and Spence laughed.-He's the craziest thing, I'll tell you…-

-Aoife, you have a visitor.-Emily said, and I turned around. Mick was walking toward us. We didn't hide or relationship, everyone knew about us, but PDA in the office wasn't exactly a good idea to me.

I jumped off my seat and meet him halfway. We were still in the hearing range of my team.

-What, I finally say I love you and you need to see me every couple of hours?-I asked with a smile.

-Ha-ha, Murphy.-he said, and I laughed. He was anxious.- I wanted to ask you something.-he said, and I nodded.-Will you marry me?-he asked. My whole life flashed before my eyes.

-No.-I said, a little bit to defensive, since I just rejected a proposal from the man I love.

-Ok.-he said with a smile.-See you tonight.-he said, and kissed me, and then he just turned around and left. I stood for a couple of seconds, unable to move. When I finally managed to lift my feet from the ground, I returned back to my desk. Morgan, Spence, JJ and Emily were all staring at me.

-Did Mick just proposed to you?-Emily asked slowly, like she wasn't sure of what she just saw.

-I have no idea what is wrong with that guy.-I said. My voice was barely audible.

-Why would he do that like this?-Spencer asked.-And why would you say no?-he asked.

-Because I don't want to.-I said. Finally, I snapped out of the initial shock.-I love the guy, I really do. And I like living with him. Put marriage would just be a step to far for me. I'm not doing it.-I said.

-Why didn't he plane something a bit more romantic?-JJ asked.-I mean, he just walked up here and asked you to marry him, in front of all of us.-she said.

-That's his M.O.-I said with a small smile.-It was the same way when he asked me to move in with him. He asked, I said no, he said ok, and continued like it never happened. He asked me a couple of times before I said yes. And he just proposed to me in the same way.-I said quietly.

-It's kind of romantic.-Emily noticed, and I nodded. I love that about him. He was just sitting in his office and he thought that it would be a good idea to marry me. And he just came over here and asked me. If this is like when he suggested that we live together, he won't give up until I say yes.

-You find that romantic?-Spence asked, and I nodded.-What about clichés, flowers, candles, one knee?-

-Well, I'm not like most girls.-I said with a smile.-And this makes him… him. He will continue asking me until I say yes. I know him.-I said. I wonder if I will just give up one day, just like that.

-Will you say yes?-JJ asked me. I could see, she wanted to believe in romance for profilers.

-I doubt it. Our team doesn't exactly have a good track record.-I said. Dave and his three ex-wives, Hotch is getting divorced, long distance relationships or no relationships at all. And then there's me and Mick.

-And you're not exactly the marriage type, are you?-Morgan asked, and I shook my head. I'm not. As far as I know of. Yes, I never really tried, but I don't have a wish to. Things are good as they are, and I don't want that to change. And, I mean, what would a marriage be different to what we have now? I would just feel the pressure to change my last name, and that's it. I don't see why we need it.

First he had trouble getting me to open up. I barely agreed to try out a relationship. I fell in love with him, and I liked being with him. But I think that sharing a house is as far as I will go. If he asked me to marry him, even on an impulse, he wants to spend his life with me. Right now, I wouldn't have a problem with that. I love him. I love being with him. But there is so much to think about. What if he wants kids someday? I pretty much gave up on that. But will I change my mind? Will I want it?

Oh God, I don't know what to do! I guess I'll just keep saying no. I don't want it. At least not yet.

-We have a case.-Hotch said as he approached us.

-Nothing came across my desk.-JJ said, a little bit confused.

-This one came directly to me.-he said. That doesn't sound so good.-The jet is ready, we're going as soon as Rossi join us. We're going to New Jersey.-he said, and with that, he left us.

-So much for dinner tonight.-I said as I was taking my cell from the desk. I wanted to call Mick and tell him that I won't be home tonight, but I had a second thought. He just asked me to marry him, and I just said no. Even if he acted like it was all ok, I must have unwillingly hurt his feelings. So I just sent him a text. I really should have thought better about the idea of having a dog. If Mick also needs to go on a case, the dog's screwed. When he replied, I knew he knew me well. He left food in the dog house that was in the back yard. Just in case.

I changed so much since I met him. And it wasn't because he wanted me to. It was because I wanted to. I wanted to be a better person for him. Being afraid of commitment doesn't make me a bad person, but before Mick, I was practically incapable of love. And if I changed and opened up so much already, what's stopping me for making this one last step? A leap of faith, to be precise.

But my personal dilemmas have to be put aside for now. We have four murderers in New Jersey that need solving. Love and marriage can wait. Serial killers, not so much.

**Ok guys, I'm slowly finishing this story. Don't worry; I'm only finishing the first part of it. There will be a sequel. :) I'll do my best to update in a couple of hours, since I have a big math's test coming up on Monday. I MUST STUDY! And yet again, I'm here, writing Unnamed. Bear with me my furry fluffy friends (Yup, I'm channeling Garcia ;) ), keep reading, please review :) Love you all :) **


	24. Chapter 24

Woman go missing, and their bodies are found in alleys, in early morning. The bodies are dumped after three days, and the coroner's reports say that they were alive even for the most of day number three.

This was actually a really simple profile. It's a white male, late 20's, childhood issues, works a regular job, and is all around average. That was the easy part. Now the hard part: we need to find him in time. His fifth victim is already missing, and I'm guessing we don't have much time before he kills her too.

-Garcia, you there?-I asked when I didn't have her in my sight on the camera. Then she rolled in.

-Of course I am you gorgeous crime fighting babe.-she said, and I laughed.-What can I do for you?-

-I need you to compare the five women. Everything, from school, to employee background, and even where they walk their dogs. If you find anything that matches, holler.-I said, and she nodded. I turned to Spencer, who was sitting on my right.-We know they lived pretty close to each other. Not in the same streets, but they were close. They probably went to same places. I don't know, they were maybe in the same book club!-I said, slightly annoyed. I hate it when we're in the dark, and we're in the dark most of the time. We're always looking for someone that's not easy to find. Yes, we almost always find them, but that doesn't make me feel any better right now. I just… I just want to get this over with already.

-Let's think about it.-Spence said, and I nodded.-You and your neighbors? Where do you go?-he asked.

-You mean the same places we go to?-I asked, and he nodded.-Ok. We all walk are dogs in the same park. We all go to the same supermarket. We all…-I started, but I didn't need to speak any more. There it was.-Garcia?-I asked, and she looked away from her keyboard to the camera.-Find the closest supermarkets in their neighborhood, and look at the employees. Find the guy we're looking for.-

-It makes sense.-Emily said.-That's a normal job. People just pass him by every day. Don't look at him twice. There was probably some kind of tragedy that made him snap.-she said.

-Garcia, check if the suspicious ones had some sort of family tragedies in the last 6 months or so.-Spencer told her. The UnSub works at the supermarket. If my job taught me anything, that is that the most horrible killers are the once you wouldn't even notice. The ones you see every day, and you don't pay attention to. Really, it could be anyone. You're next door neighbor, and you might never know.

-I have one!-Garcia yelled, and we all jumped.-Mike Lynch, 24. Collage drop out, his mother died in a car accident three months ago. He works in the biggest supermarket in the neighborhood. I'm sending you his address.-she said.

-I'll call the supermarket, to see if he's working.-Hotch said and he was dialing on his cell phone.

-Let's get ready.-Dave said. Mike isn't at work, which means we're going to break into his house. And if he isn't there, I don't know what we will do next.

We arrived at his house, and we approached it quietly. As always, Morgan was the one who kicked down the locked door. So much for being quiet. The UnSub was in the living room, holding a knife to the woman's neck.

-If you step any closer, I will kill her.-he said. I lifted my hands and my gun in the air.

-Easy.-I said quietly.-Mike, you shouldn't do it. You won't get away. Why kill her then?-I asked.

-Because it has to be four of them. It has to.-he said, more to himself than to us.

-Ok? It has to be four?-I asked, and he started nodding his head franticly.-Ok, it will be four. Let her go and you can have me.-I said, and I could just feel the stares of my team members.

-Why would you do that?-the UnSub asked me.

-Because this woman has something to live for. Her husband. Her kids. I have nothing. If you have to kill someone, you might as well kill someone who won't be missed at all. Let her go, and you can have me.-

-You promise?-he asked, and I nodded slowly.-When you come here, I'll let her go. Leave your gun.-

-Aoife, what the hell are you doing?-Morgan asked as I lowered my gun to the ground. I ignored him. I walked slowly to the UnSub, and as soon as I was in his reach, he let the woman go, and grabbed me. he pressed the knife to my neck. But at least the woman already ran out the house with an agent.

-I'll kill her if you come any closer.-the UnSub said.

-But you're going to kill me anyway. Isn't that right Mike?-I asked, and he didn't respond.

-It… it has to be four.-he said.

-Not today sweetheart.-I said, and bit his hand, the one that was holding the knife. He dropped the knife, and I hit him in the stomach with my elbow. I turned around, and kicked him in his knee. He was down, and agents were already around him.-I lied. Shoot me.-I said. He was cursing and sending me to the deepest pit in hell. But I didn't give a damn. I just walked out of the house.

-Aoife!-Hotch yelled after me, and I stopped.-You shouldn't have done that.-he said. He was angry.

-I knew he wouldn't hurt me.-

-We will talk about this later.-he said. Well, I did it. I'm doing this job long enough, it was about time to piss off my boss. I know Hotch has only good intentions, but he's a bit overprotective.

I know my abilities. And my abilities are to blame for the fact that one woman is saved. I knew he wouldn't get a chance to kill me. It was my call, on my own risk. If I have to be punished for this, I'll take it. At least the UnSub won't kill anyone anymore.

-You know you shouldn't have done that.-Dave told me. My move was the hot topic on the plane.

-Was it a great idea? Probably not? But it was at my own risk. And it paid off.-I said.

-And what would we tell Mick if it didn't?-Morgan asked, and I flinched. He's really pissed off.

-And your mother?-Dave asked.-Amanda would strangle me with her own hands.-he said.

-Ok, just stop.-I said, very annoyed.-I did what I did, and I survived. If I could turn back time, I would do the same thing. As for Mick and mommy dearest, they know the risks.-I said, and walked over to another seat. I don't want to hear this. I know what I did, and I stand behind it. I'm not a kid. I know my job.

-Aoife?-Hotch said, and I nodded. He sat on the seat next to me.-You put yourself in grave danger today. I understand why you did it. But you've been on edge ever since the King case.-he said.

-And can you blame me?-I asked quietly, and he didn't say a word.-Hotch, I'm all right. I was aware of the risk, and I was willing to take it.-I said.

-The thing I'm more worried about was the No one's going to miss me part.-he said quietly. Before I could reply, he walked away. It stunned me. It really did. He thinks that I meant it on some subconscious level. And what if I did?

I unlocked the door, and seconds later, Bon Jovi started jumping all around the place, happy to see me. I played with him in the dark for a couple of minutes. I took of my shoes, and I left my jacket on the sofa. I walked into the bed room. Mick was sound asleep, but the sound of a gun being put on the night stand made him wake up. He smiled as I crawled into bed next to him.

-What's wrong?-he asked.

-I almost died.-I said, and he instantly sat up.-It was no big deal.-I said.

-I'm sorry, but you can't tell me that it's no big deal after you admit that you almost died.-he said.

-Do you still want to marry me?-I asked quietly.

-Oh no, you will not make me forget about the whole "I almost died" thing.-he said.

-I'm not trying to do that.-I admitted.-The thing is, I was in danger by my own fault. And the team attacked me on the flight back to Quantico. Morgan said something that stuck with me. He asked me what would he say to you if I died. And I realized I don't want to die without you knowing how much I love you. I don't say it, or show it as much as I should, and as much as I want to.-I said in a low voice.

-I know you love me just as much as I love you. You don't have to marry me to prove it.-he said.

-I know. But I want to.-I said, and then I started laughing.-If I was you, I would take my opportunity. You need to put a ring on it before I change my mind.-I said, and to my surprise, he turned around to open a drawer of the night stand.-Ok, I was just joking.-I said, a little bit freaked out.

-I knew you would say yes eventually.-he said, with no trace of guilt on his face.

-And you've been carrying the ring for how long?-

-About a month.-he said with a smile, and I laughed.-Do you want me to get down on one knee?-he asked. My mouth dropped.

-Oh no. Just… put it on my finger before I decide I don't want any ring at all.-I said, and he laughed.

-Yes Mrs. Rawson.-he said with a smile.

-Mrs. Murphy. Maybe both. But I'm keeping my name.-

-Yes Mrs. Murphy Rawson Often-a-pain-in-my-ass.-he said as he put the ring on. Ironically, the lights were out, so I didn't even see the ring.

-Do you love me or not?-I asked while laughing.

-Very much.-he said, and he kissed me.

Jesus Christ, I'm getting married.


	25. Chapter 25

The ring was just perfect. It wasn't too flashy. Mick knows me well. It didn't feel unnatural as I thought it would. I really did expect that it would bother me. But luckily enough, it didn't. It just… it felt right.

I enjoyed the feeling, since I know it won't last very long. I give my team less than 5 minutes for them to realize that I'm engaged. If they don't figure it out in 5 minutes, I'll be worried about their capability.

And what's next for me? White wedding dress, flowers all over the place, cheesy speaches? White picket fence? Children running around the back yard? I signed up for this only because it includes Mick, not the rest of the package. I don't even know if I could handle the rest of the package.

Oh God, I'm an indecisive, two faced bitch! But I'm not gonna give it up now. I'll keep it going. I want him, and if he wants the suburbia lifestyle, minus the FBI part, I'll take it. I'll do it for him.

I was shaking as I entered the office. Great, it's going to be much easier for them to realize it all.

-Mornin' guys.-I said as I was walking toward my desk.

-Good morning.-Emily, Derek and Spence murmured in response. I sat down and I waited.

-What's wrong?-Spence asked me, and I shook my head. 30 seconds.

-What is that on your finger?-Emily asked. It didn't even take 45 seconds. Not even a minute!

-I think you just broke a world record.-I said quietly.-Mick and I are getting married. Wait!-I yelled before they could say anything.-I don't want to make a fuss of it. If it's possible, I want to get married in my convers and leather jacket.-I said, and they all laughed.

-It's a fuss for us. Congratulations.-Emily said, and started hugging me. Well, I better get used to it.

3 months later

-Aoife, I'm going to look like an elephant in a dress.-JJ wined, and I laughed.

-No, you won't. The baby bump looks good on you. And you don't have to wear a dress. I told you, Mick and I will be in jeans and a leather jacket.-I said with a smile.

-Oh no. Bridesmaids wear dresses.-she said, and I laughed.

-Hey, I gave Emily, Garcia and you a permission to wear whatever you want to.-I said with a huge smile.

-I know.-she said with a smile.-So, your grandparents are coming here in a week?-she asked.

-Yeah, 7 days from now. It's kind of sad that they are the only family that's coming.-I added. It is sad. Mick doesn't have brothers or sisters, and his parents died five and three years ago. My father died, my brother died, and I would die if I see my mother there. We only have each other.

-At least you won't have all the family drama.-JJ said, and I laughed.

-I hope. If Amanda finds out I'm getting married, she will invite herself.-I said, and JJ laughed.

-But why do you…-JJ started, but my phone cut her off. I took my cell, and I froze when I looked at the screen. It was Sam. Sam Cooper. Leader of Mick's BAU team.-Aoife, what is it?-JJ asked.

-It's Sam Cooper.-I said quietly. I know that something is wrong. Hotch will only call Mick if something had happened to me. I know they didn't fly anywhere today, but that's where my knowledge ends.

-Aoife, answer it.-JJ ordered, and I listened to her.

-Murphy.-I said in a low voice. Please, please, please, please, please. Mick's ok. Mick's ok. Mick's ok.

-Aoife, it's Sam.-Sam said, and my heart sank when I heard his voice. Something is not ok.-Aoife… Mick. It's Mick. He got shot.-Sam said. And I dropped my phone.

THE END

**BIG CLIFFHANGER! Don't hate me, love me :). This is the end of Unnamed. But, Unbreakable is coming up next. Part II, Unbreakable. Be sure to read it. Thank you for everything my lovelies. It was a pleasure writing this. **

**Is Mick alive? If he is, how long will he live? How will Aoife cope with her fiancé being in danger? Stay tuned and READ UNBREAKABLE! **


	26. Note :)

Ok, for those of you who want to know, I will publish the first chapter of Unbreakable tonight. :) What can I say, I write fast :)


End file.
